Tan profunda como la noche
by EriAleSir
Summary: Qué pasaría si…todo esto fue una señal del destino. ¿Qué tal si Candy nunca ha conocido a su amor verdadero? ¿Qué tal si todo este sufrimiento fue para llegar a su alma gemela? ¿Su vida realmente "acabo" a los 16 años… o será que apenas empezó? De repente unos ojos negros y unos verdes se encontraron en una mirada..."Te amo", dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo…
1. Prologo

Candy ha tenido varios amores en su vida. Que si Anthony, que si Terry, que si Albert, Archie, Stears, Tom, el señor de los tacos etc… nuestra pobre pecosa ha sufrido mucho por amor, eso todos lo sabemos.

Sin embargo,

Qué pasaría si…todo esto fue una señal del destino.

¿Qué tal si Candy nunca ha conocido a su amor verdadero?

¿Qué tal si todo este sufrimiento fue para llegar a su alma gemela?

¿Su vida realmente "acabo" a los 16 años… o será que apenas empezó?

"Sus manos son tan suaves. Su sonrisa tan encantadora. Me está mirando directo a los ojos, nunca antes había visto una mirada tan real, tan dulce, tan determinante tan… tan hermosa. Sus ojos son tan negros, tan divertidos, tan serios… tan dulces. Definitivamente este hombre tiene una mirada muy profunda… tan profunda como la noche"

¿Quién es este hombre misterioso?

"Candy" escuche atentamente como pronunciaba mi nombre. Su voz es tan relajante, con solo oírlo me siento segura, protegida, feliz.

¿Cuál es la intención de este hombre con nuestra pecosa?

"¡NO PUEDES CANDY! ¡EL ES UN DE LA TORRE! ¡¿Que no vez todo lo que no has hecho esa familia?! ¡ELLOS FUERON QUIENES LO MATARON!"

"¡CALLATE! Escúchame bien tú y todos ustedes… ¡EL NO TUVO NADA QUE VER CON SU MUERTE! Y no me importa lo que digan… yo ¡AMO A ESE HOMBRE Y PELEARE POR ESTAR CON EL!

Candy apenas pudo terminar la frase, ya que segundos después se encontraba en el piso sangrando del labio por la cachetada tan grande que recibió.

"Largo"

¿Por qué es un pecado tan grande amarlo?

"No importa que pase, SIEMPRE estaré contigo. Te amo Candy, más que a mi propia vida… lo hare hasta el final de los tiempos, gracias por dejarme amarte" sentía sus lágrimas caer sobre mi hombro. Me dio un abrazo tan fuerte... como tan corto. Cuando menos lo pensé se estaba alejando de mí.

"no... No..." estaba hecha una fiera, intentaba soltarse de los brazos de sus familiares

"_¡ESTO NO PUEDE TERMINAR ASI!" _lloraba, y lloraba, el hombre de su vida se estaba yendo enfrente de sus ojos, y no podía hacer nada.

"_suéltenme…" _quería gritar, quería patalear, quería golpear, quería que él se quedara con ella.

"suéltenme… ¡suéltenme!" Candy ya no podía ver bien de tantas lágrimas que tenía en los ojos "¡DIJEN QUE ME SUELTEN POR UN MALDITO CARAJO!" en un momento, se estaba alejando, y en otro, ya no estaba ahí.

¿Qué intenta decir el destino?

De repente unos ojos negros y unos verdes se encontraron en una mirada..."Te amo", dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo…


	2. Un cumpleaños loquito

**¡Bonjour publico hermoso y querido! :D Poeessss... este es mi primer fanfic y espero que les guste c:**

**Muchas gracias por haberse parado a leer esta historia loquita que ha estado en mi cabeza loquita por ya hace un tiempo. ¡Les agradezco mucho la oportunidad! :'D**

**La pareja principal de esta historia es Candy y alguien que todavía no conocen ^.^**

**Para ser sincera yo quería que Candy se quedara con Anthony, Albert, Stears, Archie, ¡Cualquiera menos Terry! (nunca me gusto Terry :o) pero Anthony se chipoteo (todavía sufro por esto! D':) y Albert está casado en esta historia.**

**Así que un día pensé "... Umm... ¿Qué tal si el amor de Candy no fue ninguno de los tres anteriores? ¿Qué tal si ella todavía no lo conoce? Y BOOOM! Así nació esta historia**

**Aparte ya había leído como tres fanfics donde le ponían otra pareja a Candy (pero esta moría o se quedaba en la friendzone) y poes la pecosa se quedaba con Albert o Terry. Y poes me encabrone r,r. Así que en esta historia habrá un nuevo galán (que ta guapillo ehh! (*.*) (tomen eso fanfics que me encabronaron!) :D SIN EMBARGO! Van a haber muchas sorpresas y aquí les dejo un pequeñiitittto adelanto... Terry aparecerá pronto :O (Habrá tanto drama :'D)**

**Y poes si pasaran muchas cosas locas y me esforzare por hacer esta historia genial :3**

**Otra vez muchas gracias por parar a leer mi historia y poes aquí va...**

**TAN TAN TAN! EMPEZEMOS! :D**

Candice White Andrew, nuestra bella pecosa cumple dieciocho años el día de hoy. En estos dos años que han pasado desde aquella reunión en la casa de Pony han pasado varias cosas a la familia Andrew.

Nuestro querido príncipe de la colina se ha casado hace año y medio con una francesa llamada Madeleine, la que está actualmente esperando gemelos. Así es, William Albert Andrew será padre en aproximadamente dos meses.

También cabe decir que nuestro castaño Archie le propuso matrimonio a Annie hace 7 meses. Su boda estaba planeada para el año entrante. Sin embargo apareció una pequeña sorpresita que les hizo adelantar su boda. Archie y Annie tuvieron la bendición de ser padres hace 3 semanas, ahora tienen una hermosa niña llamada Elizabeth, la cual salió idéntica a su madre Annie.

Después de la muerte de Stears, Patty tuvo una pequeña depresión. Su abuela se preocupó bastante así que llamo a Candy y Annie para que pudieran ayudar a su amiga. Decidieron que lo que más ocupaba Patty en estos momentos era distraerse, trabajar en algo que le trajera alegrías, así que la mandaron una temporada al hogar de Pony. Le sirvió bastante a Patty, trabajo bastante ayudándole a la hermana María y la señorita Pony, y se encariño mucho con los niños del hogar. Aun después de dos años todavía quiere ayudar en el hogar de Pony. Sin embargo, no solo los niños del hogar le trajeron felicidad, si no también una personita en especial. En la primera navidad de Patty en el hogar de Pony, esta conoció a nuestro granjero Tom. Al parecer se agradaron mucho, ya que durante el siguiente año se hicieron muy cercanos. Hacían todo juntos. Patty iba con Tom a su granja y Tom visitaba el hogar de Pony más seguido. Justo en la siguiente navidad, un año después de haberse conoció, dieron la noticia de que se habían convertido en pareja. Un año después siguen juntos, aunque se rumora que Tom le va a proponer matrimonio a Annie pronto. Nuestro querida Patty pudo recobrar su felicidad.

Si, últimamente ha habido mucha felicidad en la casa Andrew, sin embargo también ha habido justicia. Los Leagen están en la quiebra. Cuando empezó la guerra, la mayoría de las familias poderosas de Estados Unidos hicieron todo lo posible para proteger su fortuna. Sin embargo, a los Leagen no les preocupo, especialmente a Eliza y Neil. Cuando la guerra empezó oficialmente estos siguieron gastando como siempre, he inclusive hasta de más. Eliza se sentía más poderosa ya que todas sus amigas de la alta sociedad se les tenían prohibido gastar dinero, debido a la situación económica del país. Eliza tomo esto como un resto, gasta gasto y gasto para presumir ante sus amigas el dinero que tenía ella. Neil tomo un rumbo parecido, aunque este gastaba en apuestas y en alcohol. Se había vuelto vicioso poco después que Candy lo rechazo. Se la pasaba apostando y tomando, y poco a poco fue teniendo problemas tanto con la policía, como con sus "amigos". El tiempo fue pasando y en cuanto menos se esperaban los Leagen, su fortuna había terminado. El señor Leagen le pidió ayuda a Albert, el cual le dio una mano mas no por su deseo, si no por el de su tía. Sin embargo poco después de este préstamo se había perdido un importante cheque que ocupaba dar la familia Andrew a los Grandchester. Este cheque estuvo perdido por alrededor de una semana, hasta que se encontró en el saco de Neil Leagen. Este suceso le causó un gran problema a los Andrew, Albert decidió retirar el apoyo financiero que le había dado al señor Leagen. Sin embargo justo el mismo día de esta pelea familiar, la policía llego a la mansión en busca de Neil y Eliza Leaguen. Al parecer estos dos habían falsificado cheques de no solo los Andrew, sino de un hospital cercano del área. Los hermanos Leagen se hallaron culpables, y solos, ya que la familia Andrew dejó muy claro que cualquier conexión que los unía, se había terminado en ese momento. Eliza y Neil Leagen siguen en prisión, y los señores Leagen siguen intentando sacarlos.

En estos dos últimos años ha habido mucha felicidad y justicia. Sin embargo, no todo es color de rosa. A pesar de todos los momentos alegres que estuvieran pasando el Andrew actualmente, su estado financiero dice todo lo contrario. Los Andrew están a punto de caer en la bancarrota. La guerra los ha consumido a más no poder.

Pero también, ya han pasado dos años desde aquella fría y triste despedida entre Candy y Terry, y ella todavía no lo puede olvidar. El corazón de esta pecosa sigue roto, todavía llora en la noche por su amor. Sin embargo, Candy es fuerte, y ha podido sobrellevar el dolor. En este tiempo ha aprendido que a veces pierde, y esta vez le toco a ella.

Aunque hoy fue diferente, hoy su dolor se multiplico a más no poder, porque justamente hoy, en su cumpleaños número dieciocho, tuvo la desdicha de leer en el periodo "¡LA BODA DEL AÑO! ¡EL GRAN ACTOR DE BROADWEY, TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER Y SUSANA MARLOW CELEBRARAN SU AMOR MAÑANA A LAS 8 DE LA NOCHE, EN LA IGLESIA VIRGEN DE LOURDES! LES DESEAMOS LAS MAYORES FELICIDADES A ESTA PAREJA DE ENAMORADOS".

"_Te… Terry…." _pensaba Candy una y otra vez, sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Lo amaba, a pesar de estos años todavía lo amaba, y algo le decía, que lo hará hasta que su corazón deje de latir.

"¿Enserio Candy? ¡Enserio creías que iba a venir por ti en uno de estos días! Que te iba a llevar con él para… ¡¿PARA TENER ESE FINAL DE CUENTO DE HADAS?! _"¿porque… porque…?_ Gritaba y gritaba el corazón de Candy, el cual dolía, dolía demasiado. Quería gritar, quería escaparse para evitar esa boda. Quería ir por Terry, por su amor.

"Te... Terry" dijo en un sollozo que solo su corazón podía escuchar, pero que dolía igual o peor que una acuchillada en el corazón. Una silenciosa pero fuerte lágrima salió de sus ojos verdes.

Pero de pronto…

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CANDY! Gritaban la familia Andrew y los amigos más cercanos de nuestra pecosa. Al parecer se habían puesto de acuerdo para despertar a Candy en su cumpleaños

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¿Que…?" Candy estaba algo asustada y confundida, pero sobre todo avergonzada. No quería que su familia la viera llorar, y mucho menos por Terry.

"¡TE TRAJIMOS PASTEL!" decía una muy entusiasmada Patty

"¡no tienes idea lo que te preparamos todos!" al parecer el entusiasmo de Patty se contagió, porque Archie estaba con una enorme sonrisa. Pero no solo el, si no todos. Candy decidió olvidar esa noticia por el momento, sería feliz por su familia, luego tendría tiempo para pensar, y tal vez… para actuar.

"¿Umm Candy?"

"¿Mande Annie?"

"Las velitas no se apagaran solas"

"¡oh sí! Perdón ando algo dormida" Sonreía y reía Candy a Annie como siempre.

"¡Candy compórtate como la mujer de dieciocho años que eres! ¡Deja de actuar como una chiquilla!" gritaba la tía abuela Elroy a Candy. A pesar de los años, todavía no le gustaba de todo la actitud de esta pecosa.

"Perdón tía abuela Elroy" _La tía siempre reganándome, me pregunto si me llegara a querer algún día. Bueno, a... un momento, aquí falta alguien._

"¿Dónde está Albert?" _Él tiene que estar aquí, no puedo celebrar mi cumpleaños número dieciocho sin él._

"Tenía una reunión importante, fue lo único que me dijo. Pero ¡vamos Candy! A Albert no le gustaría que te pusiera triste hoy" decía Archie intentando alegrar a Candy.

"Siempre haciendo cosas aburridas" _¿Tenía que ser justo hoy? Vas a ver, me las vas a pagar Albert. _Sonreía un poco triste Candy ya que extrañaba a su gran amigo Albert. Sin embargo se guardó su tristeza y soplo las velas de su pastel de cumpleaños ¡Hoy cumplía dieciocho años!

Sin embargo lo que no sabía Candy ni nadie más excepto por la tía abuela Elroy era que justo en esos momentos Albert estaba peleando por el futuro de Candy.

"¡HE DICHO QUE NO! ¡El matrimonio entre los Andrew y los De la Torre no se hará!" gritaba furioso Albert a la cabeza de los De la Torre, el señor Guillermo José De la Torre.

"Joven William Albert Andrew, no tiene elección. Usted mejor que nadie sabe cómo está la economía en estos momentos. La guerra está acabando con todo. Yo le ofrezco una solución. Este matrimonio entre mi hijo Fabián y su hija Candice. Uniendo a su familia, una de las más poderosas de Estados Unidos con la mía, una de las más reconocidas de no solo España, sino de toda Europa seremos invencibles. No solo superaremos esta crisis económica, sino que..."

"Señor De la Torre, un no es un no. No permitiré que obliguen a mi protegida a casarse a la fuerza"_ No permitiré que Candy se case con un De la Torre, y mucho menos con el joven Fabián. La fama de ese muchacho es bastante mala._

"Es la única solución, después de todo es la única Andrew libre. Tanto usted como Archie están casados. Aparte tengo dos hijos, aunque uno de ustedes estuviera libre se necesitaría a la joven Candice para este arreglo" _Señor Andrew, no sea estúpido, los dos necesitamos este arreglo. ¡Acepte de una vez!_

"Nuestras familias han trabajado juntas desde hace ya varios años, estoy seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo"

"Solo le recuerdo que este matrimonio no es solo para nuestro beneficio, si no para nuestra necesidad. Tanto usted como yo tenemos una deuda demasiado grande con los Grandchester. Si unimos nuestras familia podemos pagar la deuda y además..."

"Podemos unir nuestros recursos sin la necesidad del matrimonio" _¿¡Que rayos acabo de decir?!_

"Usted sabe muy bien como son los Grandchester, si no les pagamos la deuda en una "base" sólida, jamás lo aceptaran. Aparte esto afectaría nuestra reputación por toda Europa. Tendremos menos negocios y apoyos. De por sí ya no tenemos nuestros nombres algo manchados por la crisis que estamos pasando, dando el dinero sin en una base sólida solo se interpretaría como que no somos serios en nuestros negocios. El matrimonio es la única opción, si no, nuestras familias se derrumbaran en un periodo de 5 años" _Se está preocupando, con un poco más de presión abre logrado este acuerdo._

"…" _no puedo hacer esto… es la única opción por el momento, pero, no puedo obligar a Candy, no puedo._ Albert se preocupaba cada vez más. La familia Andrew está demasiado mal económicamente en estos momentos, la guerra les ha afectado mucho. Desgraciadamente el señor De la Torre tiene razón, si no se toma una decisión rápida respecto a la economía de los Andrew, quien sabe qué futuro les espera.

"¿Que ha decidido señor Andrew?"

"Deme una semana para discutirlo con mi familia. Le daré mi respuesta después"

"Tres días, eso le doy"

"¿Disculpe?"

"Señor Andrew, no tengo tiempo. Ocupo saber su decisión lo antes posible sino buscare otra solución. Aparte recuerde, aunque los dos estamos pasando una crisis económica bastante fuerte, el apellido De la Torre todavía tiene respeto en Europa, mientras el de Andrew, se va desapareciendo poco a poco. Tres días. Si no me da su respuesta para ese entonces, asumiré que es un no. Que tenga buen día" _Este idiota esta en mis manos. Aceptará, tiene que._

El señor Guillermo José De la Torre va dirigiéndose hacia su chofer con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. Mientras Albert está caminando en círculos preocupado y enojado.

"El idiota tiene razón, si no acepto los Andrew se derrumbaran. Pero ¡no puedo obligar a Candy a hacer esto!" _Ella siempre se está sacrificando por los demás. No puedo permitir que sacrifique toda su vida por nosotros, no puedo, no sería justo, ¡ELLA NO LO MERECE!_

"Querido, vi que el enano De la Torre se fue ¿Puedo pasar? ¿En que quedaron?" Preguntaba Madeleine mientras abría la puerta y entraba al despacho de Albert, el cual estaba muy preocupado.

Madeleine era una bella joven de 25 años. De piel morena clara con pelo achocolatado ondulado que le llegaba a media espalda. Tenía unos grandes ojos miel claro, los que según Albert, fueron los que lo enamoraron. Ellos se habían conoció hace tres años, en uno de los viajes de Albert a África. Sin embargo se casaron hace apenas años y medio. Y hace siete meses atrás, Madeleine le dio la noticia a Albert que estaba embaraza. La joven está actualmente a punto de dar a luz a dos niños.

"¿Estas bien? Vamos, no hagas esa cara de niño regañado" intentaba calmar Madeleine a Albert mientras esta le daba besos en la mejilla de su esposo.

"Estoy mal. Demasiado mal"

"¿Que te hizo el enano feo ese?"

"Madeleine no seas grosera" reía Albert al comentario de su esposa.

"¿Haber que paso querido?" preguntaba mientras se sentaba junto a Albert para discutir la conversación entre Albert y el señor De la Torre.

"Como ya te había dicho los Andrew estamos muy mal en dinero y reputación. El negocio que empezamos los Grandchester, los De la Torre, los Lavalette, los Louvier y nosotros un año antes de la guerra resulto bastante mal. Un familiar de los Lavalette robo cierto porcentaje de las ventas. Hubo muchos problemas y gastos de dinero para atraparlo. Al final gastamos y no ganamos nada. Luego los De la Torre no cumplieron con una parte del contrato. Así que pidieron prestado a los Grandchester. Nosotros empezamos muy por debajo en este negocio. No teníamos el dinero suficiente así que me fui obligado a pedir prestado a los Grandchester. Total, debemos mucho dinero nosotros y los De la Torre a esa familia. Los Lavalette y los Louvier se unieron así que ellos pudieron salir de esta crisis. Sin embargo se unieron por el matrimonio de uno de sus hijos. El señor De la Torre me propuso hacer lo mismo para poder pagar a los Grandchester y..."

"Querido tú ya me diste el si hace tiempo, y Archie se casó con Annie hace 6 meses. Entonces el matrimonio es entre..."

"Candy y su hijo menor Fabián"

"¡Candy no puede casarse con ese patán!" Grito indignada y enojada Madeleine. En estos años de conocer a Candy le había tomado mucho aprecio y la considera como una hermanita. Aunque al principio estaba bastante celosa de la pecosa, ya que en ese tiempo Albert todavía tenía ciertos sentimientos hacia Candy. Pero a pesar de uno que otro problema que tuvieron (causados principalmente por los celos de Madeleine) Candy y ella se han hecho muy buenas amigas, y sobre todo, familia.

"Y ese es el dilema, realmente no sé qué hacer. Este matrimonio parece ser la única forma de salvar a los Andrew, y cuando lo tenga que discutir con toda la familia estarán de acuerdo en que Candy se case con Fabián. Pero no puedo obligar a mi pecosa a casarse con él. Realmente no puedo"

"¡Y mucho menos con el imbécil de Fabián! ¿Acaso sabes lo patán que es?"

"He oído uno que otro chisme, principalmente por ti"

"¿Hablaras primero con la tía abuela Elroy, o con Candy?"

"..."

"¿Albert?"

"Hablare con Candy esta noche"

"¿Quieres que te acompañe o podrás tu solo?

"Hablare solo con ella. Aparte conociéndote empresarias a hacer corajes, y eso es malo para mis hijos" decía Albert cariñosamente mientras acariciaba el vientre de su esposa.

"Albert, la tía abuela Elroy te está llamando, quiere que discutas con toda la familia la situación actual entre los Andrew y los De la Torre. Te están esperando en la sala principal" avisaba George el cual había entrado a la habitación apresurado, ya que la tía abuela Elroy le exigió que trajera a Albert en este momento sea como sea.

"¿Como que con la familia? Tengo que hablar primero con la tía, luego con los consejeros familiares y al final con los demás" decía Albert confundido y algo nervioso a George. _¿Qué está haciendo la tía abuela Elroy?_

"Al parecer tu tía está bastante preocupada por la situación actual de esta familia. Quiere que se discuta este asunto entre la familia misma primero"

"¿Candy sabe algo?" pregunto algo preocupada y triste Madeleine a George.

"No señora Madeleine. Candy se enterara en unos momentos"

"¿Podemos dejar esto al menos hasta mañana? ¡Por Dios es el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Candy! ¿¡Acaso su regalo será que la están obligando a casarse con el patán de Fabián De la Torre?!

"¿¡QUE?!" Grito una asustada, triste y pero sobre todo confundida Candy mientras entraba a la habitación.

_**ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

"¿Cómo te ha ido padre? ¿El señor Andrew me dará la mano de su hija?" Preguntaba entusiasmado el joven Fabián De la Torre. Había visto fotos de la señorita Candice White Andrew y definitivamente la quería como esposa, su belleza le atrajo a más no poder.

"Ten paciencia hijo mío, el imbécil del señor Andrew nos dará su respuesta en 3 días"

"¡¿COMO QUE TODAVIA NO NOS DA EL SI?!" grito un enojado Fabián, él daba por seguro que los Andrew le darían a la joven Candice ese mismo día.

"¡A MI NO ME GRITAS NIÑO MALCRIADO!" le contesto enfurecido el señor Guillermo mientras le daba una bofetada a su hijo.

"Ahora escucha bien Fabián, tú has lo que yo te digo, y tendrás tanto el poder de los Andrew, como a la como a la señorita Andrew de esposa en un mes" terminaba de reganar el señor De la Torre a su hijo.

"¿Mi hermanito todavía no consigue esposa? Te dije Fabián, tas re feo" decía un joven ojinegro de forma burlona mientras entraba a la habitación.

**¿Les gusto? Justamente empezare ahora a hacer el capítulo dos ahoritiitititiita :D . Espero que les haya gustado esta historia y que decidan seguir leyéndola, porque pasaran tantas cosas, ¡dios mío no aguanto las ganas, quiero escribir todo yaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bueno, todavía no estoy segura sobre que rating poner... así que es posible que cambie…. Los veo después con más capítulos :D **


	3. Matrimonio forzado

**Antes de empezar el capítulo quiero disculparme por algo :C , debí haber aclarado una cosita en el capítulo anterior, y pues no lo hice. **

**Es cierto, esta será la historia entre Candy y alguien nuevo. Sin embargo quiero que tomen en consideración que eso no garantiza el final.**

**Como había dicho la vez pasada, pasaran muchas cosas loquitas…. Incluyendo el final.**

**Y no porque no me guste Terry (opinión personal, no quiero ofender a nadie) significa que lo hare malo. Así que no se preocupen por eso C:**

**A pesar que en la descripción dice que este nuevo personaje es el amor de la vida de nuestra pecosa, quiero que la audiencia decida esto.**

**Una cosa que siempre me ha gustado de Candy Candy es lo realista que llega a ser, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que estos personajes no cambien, y tengan esa misma vibra de ese bello anime :D**

**Una de las razones por la cual me decidí a publicar esta historia (aunque este algo mal escrita, bueno tal vez bastantito T.T) es porque me gustaría ver la reacción del público ante una pareja diferente para nuestra pecosa. Si sé que el 99.9999999999999999% de ustedes querían que Candy se quedara con Terry, solo les digo que en esta historia NADA DE NADITITIA está dicho. De hecho, siento que este fanfic es de Candy y Terry también. Solo piensen, ¿Cómo reaccionara Terry al enterarse que su tarzan pecosa está teniendo otros sentimientos? ¿Qué tanto amara Terry a Candy a pesar de haber pasado 2 años lejos uno del otro? Pero sobre todo…. aquí viene la gran pregunta ¿Terry luchara por Candy? **

**¿Qué pasara el día de la boda entre Terry y Susana? ¿Qué tanto luchara Terry por Candy esta vez? si es que lo hace… ¿Terry la seguirá amando? Oh acaso ¿el sueño de Candy se hará realidad, donde viene su amor por ella para tener su final feliz? Oh dios mío tantas preguntas *.* (lol me emociono yo solita :3)**

**Tengo mi tono más serio ahorita, pero es que cuando publique los primeros capítulos estaba tan emocionada que AHHH! Y cuando vi mi primera review hasta grite en clases! Enserio estaba sonriendo como retrasada todo el día! (bueno realmente sigo :D) LOS AMOOO! ¡Gracias por leer mi historia! :'D**

**Actualizare ****MINIMO**** 1 vez a la semana… c:**

**Bueno mucho pipirisnais… y Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 soy nacida y criada en mexico :) aunque actualmente estoy viviendo en otro lugar (mi México lindo y querido te extraño! D;)**

**Ahora si ya mucho pipirisnais… TAN TAN TAN EMPEZEMOS! :D**

"¿Tía abuela Elroy, se encuentra bien? Es que se ve algo preocupada" _estuve observando a la tía, le dijo algo a George, y en cuanto se fue, ella se empezó a verse preocupada. ¿Qué está pasando?_

"¡Claro que estoy bien niña!"

"Está bien, pero no me regañe" reía nerviosamente Candy. En serio estaba preocupada por la tía, ya que había sido una de las pocas veces que la veía así de preocupada. "Solo quiero que sepa, si se siente mal o necesita algo solo avíseme y vendré enseguida" decía Candy, en su forma sincera y cariñosa de siempre. A pesar que se separó de la tía, para que esta no la regañara de nuevo, Candy la seguía mirando de lejos. "_paso algo, definitivamente paso algo importante" _ pensaba Candy de forma preocupada.

"_Candice White De la Torre" _la tía se imaginaba ese futuro. Sentía que entre más lo pensara, sería menos doloroso. Candy no es su persona favorita, la actitud tan imprudente y rebelde que tiene la mayoría del tiempo la sacaba de quicio. Sin embargo, tampoco le deseaba el mal. Candy sacrifico su reputación ante la sociedad con tal de cuidar a Albert. Prefirió aguantarse los crueles comentarios como 'mujer inmoral' por Albert, la salud de este le importo más que nada. No importa cuántos corajes le haga pasar Candy a la tía, esta nunca la podrá odiar. En el fondo la admira, pero más en el fondo, la quiere.

"_El futuro de esta familia depende de ese matrimonio. Candy, lo siento" _meditaba en silencio la señora Elroy. Pero había algo que le daba coraje "_me gustaría al menos poderte escoger un mejor hombre Candice, el joven Fabián es lo que menos te mereces"_

"No te preocupes Archie, yo voy a la oficina de Albert por el collar de Annie por ti, vengo en un momentito" dijo de forma alegre Candy a Archie.

"¿No te molesta Candy?"

"¡Oh claro que no!" Afirmaba nuestra pecosa mientras salía corriendo a la oficina de Albert.

Mientras tanto, la tía abuela Elroy se quedó sin aliento, congelada. "_Albert está realmente en su oficina"_

"¡CANDICE!" grito la tía, pero Candy ya estaba bastante lejos para escucharla.

"¿Señora Elroy está bien? ¿Qué pasa?" Cuestionaba una alarmada Annie. Todos los presentes en la reunión se quedaron en silencio mientras veían a una angustiada señora Elroy.

"Archibald, señorita Annie vaya por Candy, ¡quien sea vaya por ella!"

"Tía ire por ella, pero por favor tranquilícese ¿Qué le pasa? Anunciaba Archie a la tía Elroy

Mientras tanto Candy caminaba rumbo a la oficina de Albert, cuando de repente choco con un alguien. Era un hombre de al parecer unos 50 años de edad. Era de altura un poco baja. Tenía una piel achocolatada con pelo negro pero ojos cafés.

"Discúlpeme, fue mi culp… ¿disculpe quién es usted?" Candy estaba a punto de disculparse de este desconocido. Pero, que hacía en primer lugar este extraño hombre en la casa de su familia.

"_Es muy temprano para cualquier forma de 'negocios'. Aparte ¿no se supone que los negocios se hacen en las oficinas Andrew o un lugar parecido?" _pensaba Candy.

"Señorita Candice, un poco de más cortesía ¿no?" Hablo el misterioso hombre

"_La joven Andrew es realmente hermosa, mi hijo me deberá una gran favor por ayudarle a convertirla en su futura esposa"_ pensaba el señor Guillermo José mientras se dirija a la salida.

Antes que Candy pudiera responder, este ya se había ido. _"¿Esto tendrá algo que ver con los nerviosismos de la tía Elory? Un momento, ¿esto no significa que Albert está en la casa? ¿Por qué me mintieron entonces? ¿¡Que rayos están pasando!? _Candy estaba enojada. No eran ni las nueve de la mañana y su día estaba dando vueltas como loco. Candy estaba determinada a ir a la oficina de Albert a aclarar que estaba pasando. Mientras caminaba seguía repitiéndose a sí misma _"Algo está pasando, y es grave. La tía Elroy se veía bastante preocupada, esto es definitivamente grave, pero ¿Qué es?" _

Sin embargo, en cuanto Candy agarro la manija de la puerta de Albert, no pudo abrirla. Se puso nerviosa a oír las palabras de Madeleine "¿Candy sabe algo?"

Nada estaba teniendo sentido. "Al parecer todo este problema es por mí". Candy solo se quedó escuchando, hasta que oyó "No señora Madeleine. Candy se enterara en unos momentos"

Sin embargo, la siguiente confesión fue la que paralizo a Candy. La siguiente confesión le paro el corazón por un momento "¿Podemos dejar esto al menos hasta mañana? ¡Por Dios es el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Candy! ¿¡Acaso su regalo será que la están obligando a casarse con el patán de Fabián De la Torre?!

"¿¡QUE?!" Grito Candy justo en el momento que escucho esta última frase. Candy no podía procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Estaba _confundida "¿¡casarme?! ¡¿No, pero, porque, quien es este tal Fabián?!" _enojada _"¡porque quieren que haga esto! ni siquiera me han dicho el motivo o me han preguntado y ¡ya quieren que me una el resto de mi vida con alguien que ni conozco!" _y asustada _"¿Porque le dicen patán? ¿Acaso él es malo?"_

"Candy" pronuncio un asustado Albert.

"Señorita Candy, usted debería estar abajo con todos los demás" Dijo George de forma sorprendida, igual que los demás presentes.

"No... no" exclamo Candy mientras salía corriendo de aquella habitación. Justo en ese momento acababa de llegar Archie, apenas pudo escuchar los "no" de Candy, pero aun así, al ver a su gran amiga Candy salir asustada de esa habitación, pregunto de forma seria "¿Que rayos acaba de pasar, porque Candy se puso así?"

"Archie ve por Candy y tráela en este momento" dijo de forma seria Albert. _"¡¿De todas las formas del mundo, acaso ella se tenía que enterar así?!" _George, ve con el resto de la familia y reúnela. Al parecer haremos lo que quería la Tía, la noticia seria dicha hoy".

"Albert deja que yo hable con ella, fue mi culpa que ella se haya enterado" decía de manera preocupada Madeleine.

"Todos tendremos tiempo de hablar, ten por seguro eso querida" respondió Albert con una triste sonrisa hacia su esposa.

Mientras tanto, Candy había corrido hasta el patio de la familia Andrew. Siempre que necesitaba estar sola, o simplemente quería estar en un lugar tranquilo iba con las rosas de Anthony. A penas vio las rosas, empezó a calmarse un poco. Decidió sentarse en el pasto, entre más cerca de estas bellas rosas mejor.

"_Entonces repasemos Candy. Número uno, tu gran príncipe azul se casará mañana con Susana. Número dos, ¡Sera doble boda! Porque al parecer te vas a casar con un tal Fabián. Mi vida se puso más loca de lo normal, y ni siquiera son las 10 de la mañana, lindo cumpleaños",_ pensaba de forma burlona Candy_. "Si Terry se enterara, ¿qué pensaría? Creo que sería lindo si pasara como en los libros. Yo en mi boda, y que el padre diga 'alguien conoce una razón para que este matrimonio no se condense, que hable ahora, o que calle pasa siempre' y de repente ¡BOOM! Llega Terry y me lleva con él"_, reflexiona Candy, aunque termina riéndose _"¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?"_ Sin embargo Candy no pudo seguir reflexionando por mucho ya que llegó Archie por ella.

"¿Candy estas bien? ¿Qué fue lo que paso en la oficina de Albert?" preguntaba un muy preocupado Archie.

"¿No te han dicho la noticia?" _tal vez era un secreto._

"¿Que noticia?"

"Dentro de poco seré Candice White De la Torre, soy la novia y me acabo de enterar" rio de forma triste Candy al escuchar esta frase.

"¿¡QUE?!" _¿Candy se va a casar? ¿Cómo, cuándo, dónde porque? Un momento, ¿Los De la Torre no era una familia con la cual habíamos hecho negocios?_

Archie tomo un suspiro para tranquilizarse, y dijo "Candy, por favor vamos adentro. Mira estoy seguro que todo esto es un mal entendido, vamos a dentro para que Albert nos explique, está bien?"

"..."

"¿Candy?" pronuncio Archie mientras intentaba levantará del césped.

"Está bien, después de todo soy la más interesada en saber" respondió Candy con una tierna sonrisa mientras se levantaba del piso con la ayuda de Archie. Sin embargo en el fondo estaba rezando porque todo esto fuera un malentendido, o una broma de pésimo gusto. Que fuera cualquier cosa, pero que no la estuvieran obligando a casarse. _"Por favor dios mío que esto no sea lo que parece"_

Candy estaba nerviosa y preocupaba por esta situación. Pero en la casa Andrew las cosas no estaban nada mejor.

"¿¡Cómo que Candy se enteró?!" de por sí la tía abuela Elroy estaba nerviosa sobre cómo iban a manejar esta situación, la noticia de que Candy se enteró de esta horrible manera la hizo sentirse peor.

"Tía abuela Elroy, fue mi culpa, hice un comentario de ese matrimonio y Candy escucho. Por favor, le pido que me perdone" pedía disculpas una muy avergonzada Madeleine.

"Ya no importa, de todos modos Candice se casara con el joven Fabián" dijo la tía abuela Elroy.

"Nada está dicho. Le di esa respuesta al señor De la Torre para que me diera tiempo de discutir con usted tía abuela"

"Albert, aquí le traigo a toda la familia Andrew, incluyendo obviamente a la señorita Candy" anuncio George a Albert.

"¿Albert que es esto de que Candy se casara?" dijo de forma preocupada Annie.

"A mí no me habías mencionado nada sobre esto" reclamo un algo enojado Archie.

Sin embargo Albert no escucho estos comentarios, ya que estaba principalmente angustiado por Candy "Candy, por favor escúchame"

"Te escucho, ¡¿Qué es todo esto que me casare con un tal Fabián?!" dijo una enojada Candy no solo a Albert, sino también a la tía abuela Elroy.

Mientras tanto, en estos momentos el señor Guillermo José De la Torre estaba llegando a su hotel. Había estado hospedado en América por alrededor de una semana. Después de haberse enterado que la familia Andrew estaba tan mal económicamente como su familia, decidió volar hasta América para proponerle este acuerdo al señor Andrew. Sin embargo, el señor De la Torre no se encontraba solo, sus dos hijos lo habían acompañado en este viaje.

En cuanto el señor De la Torre salió del coche, su hijo menor Fabián corrió hacia el para preguntarle cómo le había ido. Fabián De la Torre era un joven de 20 años, alto de piel achocolatada y de cabello tan negro como los de su padre, pero de ojos grises oscuros los cuales había heredado de su madre. Fabián tenía mala fama entre las familias europeas por un accidente que había pasado 5 años atrás. La familia De la Torre había asistido a una boda de unos parientes suyos. En cuanto entraron el joven Fabián fue directo hacia la novia de 19 años, al parecer estos se conocían ya. La relación de estos dos se veía bastante extraña, pero nadie le tomo importancia. Poco después tanto la novia como Fabián habían desaparecido de la fiesta, los parientes de la novia la estaban buscando como locos ya que tocaba el baile de los recién casados. Al final encontraron a la novia, pero no como nadie quería, especialmente el novio. La familia de la novia encontró a esta y al joven Fabián en una situación muy íntima, causando inmediatamente el escándalo del año. La bella e inocente Elle le había sido infiel a su prometido el mismo día de su boda. Sin embargo esto no había sido lo peor, ya que un mes después la familia de la joven fue con el señor De la Torre reclamando que su hijo Fabián había dejado embarazada a su hija Elle. Fabián negó que ese hijo fuera suyo.

Casualmente esa misma noche la joven Elle cayó de las escaleras haciendo que perdiera a su hijo. Cuando se le pregunto qué fue lo que paso, esta respondió que fue su culpa, sin embargo se dice que en su mirada había algo de temor. 5 años han pasado desde aquella tragedia, y se sigue rumoreando que Fabián fue quien empujo a Elle para que perdiera a su hijo, nunca se le pudo comprobar nada, pero esta fue el primer de los "accidentes" en donde una joven perdía a su hijo, y casualmente Fabián estaba involucrado.

Justo hace 6 meses atrás, los Louvier, los De la Torre y los Andrew habían asistido a una firma de negocios. El señor De la Torre había hablado con Albert sobre la situación económica de sus familias. Fabián realmente no estaba poniendo atención a la conversación, hasta que yo el nombre de una mujer, "Candice". Fabián siguió oyendo atentamente y le llamo la atención como el señor Andrew la describía _"parece que habla de un ángel, que ayuda a estos que hace lo otro, de seguro es una monja o algo"_. Pero justo después el señor William Albert Andrew le mostro una foto de su protegida al señor De la Torre, la que el joven Fabián había visto también.

"_Ya sé quién será mi futura esposa"_ fue lo único que pudo pensar al ver su foto.

"¿Cómo te ha ido padre? ¿El señor Andrew me dará la mano de su hija?" Preguntaba entusiasmado el joven Fabián De la Torre. Había visto fotos de la señorita Candice White Andrew y definitivamente la quería como esposa, su belleza le atrajo a más no poder.

"Ten paciencia hijo mío, el imbécil del señor Andrew nos dará su respuesta en 3 días"

"¡¿COMO QUE TODAVIA NO NOS DA EL SI?!" grito un enojado Fabián, él daba por seguro que los Andrew le darían a la joven Candice ese mismo día.

"¡A MI NO ME GRITAS NIÑO MALCRIADO!" le contesto enfurecido el señor Guillermo mientras le daba una bofetada a su hijo.

"Ahora escucha bien Fabián, tú has lo que yo te digo, y tendrás tanto el poder de los Andrew, como a la señorita Andrew de esposa en un mes" terminaba de reganar el señor De la Torre a su hijo.

"¿Mi hermanito todavía no consigue esposa? Te dije Fabián, tas re feo" decía un joven ojinegro de forma burlona mientras entraba a la habitación.

"Hermano cállate que no estoy de humor para tus estupideces" dijo de forma enojada Fabián hacia su hermano mayor.

"Padre ahora sí que te luciste, le reventaste la boca a Fabián" pronuncio el ojinegro mientras le veía la cara a su hermano, lo único que pudo pensar a ver aquella marca tan roja fue _"hay hermanito, cuando aprenderás a no decir o hacer tanta idiotez" _

"Hijo, ¿Cómo te fue con los Louvier?" preguntó el señor De la Torre hacia su hijo mayor.

"Me casare con Anabelle en unos meses, ellos quieren planear todo así que me avisaran cuando sea la fecha definitiva"

"Buen trabajo hijo" pronuncio un orgulloso Guillermo José

"No se dé que se preocupaba padre, mi situación no es la misma a la de mi hermano. Le recuerdo que Anabelle y yo llevamos 3 años siendo pareja, era cuestión de tiempo que este matrimonio se diera" respondió el ojinegro a su padre.

"De todos modos con esta economía nada es garantizado. Necesito que ustedes dos se casen lo más antes posible para que nuestra familia pueda salir de la quiebra"

"Le recuerdo que yo me quiero casar con Anabelle porque la quiero, usted fue el que salió con estas idioteces de dinero" le respondió de forma enojada el hijo mayor de Guillermo José a este.

"Repite lo que me dijiste mocoso malagradecido"

"¡Me casare con Anabelle porque la quiero, no por sus problemas de dinero!" _desde que decidí proponerle a Anabelle le deje esto muy claro, no sé por qué se hace el olvidadizo._

"Nunca cambiaras, ¡siempre queriendo matar a tu padre de un coraje mal agradecido!"

"No se haga la víctima, que ni padre ha sido" el ojinegro estaba a punto de reventar. Su padre nunca había sido padre, que derecho le da a controlar su vida.

"Cuando tendremos la respuesta de los Andrew" preguntaba Fabián. Cada vez que su padre y hermano empezaban una pelea era muy difícil separarlos. Entre más rápido alejara la tensión, mejor.

El señor De la Torre desvió su mirada de su altanero hijo mayor, para dirigirla a su hijo menor "En 3 días, sino asumiremos que es un no. Pero no te preocupes Fabián, esa boda se hará".

En cuanto termino esta frase el señor De la Torre, el ojinegro lo interrumpió diciendo "Regresare a Paris mañana en la mañana, les aviso a los dos"

"¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO! Tenemos que quedarnos por lo menos otras 3 semanas aquí en América. La fiesta de compromiso de tu hermano se hará entre una a dos semanas" ahora sí que el señor De la Torre estaba furioso.

"Primero que nada, no sabe si la señorita Andrew se casara con mi hermano. Segundo, aunque fuera así yo no tengo ninguna necesidad de seguir aquí. Anabelle y su madre regresaran mañana a Europa, las acompañare"

"Atrévete a hacer una estupidez como esa y…"

"¿Me desheredara? ¿Me golpeara? Padre no le tengo miedo, si lo acompañe en este viaje fue solo por la familia de mi novia. Hice mi deber así que me largo, buenas noches" dijo de forma determinada el ojinegro a su altanero padre mientras salía de aquella habitación.

"_Hermanito, no deberías de pelear tanto por tu noviecita, que ni tan santita salió" _pensaba Fabián con una maliciosa sonrisa.

**_"ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO"_**

"¿Hay alguien en esta audiencia que se oponga a este matrimonio? Que hable ahora o que calle para siempre" pronuncio el padre ante todos los presentes en la boda.

"_Cuantas veces soñé con esto, con el día que me casaría. Sin embargo en mi sueño la novia era una tarzan pecosa, no la mujer que tengo enfrente de mi" _pensaba de forma triste Terry mientras intentaba aguantarse una lagrima llena de dolor que quería derramar.

¡YO ME OPONGO! Se oyó como una mujer grito en media ceremonia.

"¡CANDY!" Pronuncio Terry mientras se le salía la lagrima que tanto intentaba ocultar, aunque esta lagrima era de felicidad.


	4. Seguire a mi corazon

**Drama, drama, drama ohhhhhhhhhhhh tanto drama :'D**

**Y también historia de la familia De la Torre :3 **

**DISFRUTEN! :D**

"Candy, nada es lo que parece" decía un nervioso Albert a Candy que acababa de llegar a la habitación donde estaba toda la familia Andrew reunida.

"Está bien, entonces por favor Albert explícame que estoy muy confundida con este tal matrimonio" respondió Candy a Albert.

La tía abuela Elroy estaba observando al par de rubios, observaba como uno estaba preocupado y como otra estaba temerosa "Por favor todos déjenos a Albert, Candice y a mí a solas. Este tema lo tenemos que discutir primero entre los tres, cuando lleguemos a nuestra decisión final les haremos saber" anuncio la tía abuela a toda la familia Andrew.

"_¿George me había dicho que la tía abuela quería discutir este asunto con toda la familia, entonces porque ahora solo quiere que estemos solo nosotros 3? _Nada tenía sentido. Al parecer la tía abuela Elroy había cambiado de opinión sobre como discutir el tema del matrimonio con el joven Fabián a Candy.

Después de que toda la familia se fue de la habitación, después de haber renegado mucho por la orden de la tía abuela esta empezó a hablar.

"_Entre más directo mejor, después de todo creo que la mejor decisión es discutirlo con Candice primero" _pensaba la tía abuela "Candice, por el bien de esta familia te casaras con el joven Fabián De la Torre en aproximadamente un mes, si no lo haces estarás condenando a los Andrew a la desgracia" dijo la tía abuela a Candy de forma bastante directa, y dramática.

Aunque en cuanto esta termino de hablar un muy enojado Albert respondió de forma frustrada "¡NO! Candy el matrimonio con ese joven no está decidido, le dimos esa respuesta a la familia De la Torre solo para ganar tiempo"

Candy había paralizado un poco _"… matrimonio…"_ la joven rubia no estaba enojada, pero tampoco triste, solo se veía como Candy estaba sin emoción, solo pensando. _"¿Por… porque quieren…? no, estoy segura que debe de haber otra solución. El matrimonio no es un contrato, el matrimonio debe de ser entre dos personas que se aman, es una promesa de amor, ¡no un estúpido contrato para mantener apariencias ante la sociedad! _"Yo..." Candy no podía hablar, esta mañana estaba celebrando su cumpleaños, solo unas horas han pasado y ya le están dando esta noticia. Esto es demasiado para que nuestra pecosa pueda procesar.

"Lo siento Candice, la boda se hará quieras o no"

"¡TIA!" Albert estaba más enojado que nunca. Nunca podría obligar a su protegida a hacer un sacrifico como este.

"Albert tu mejor sabes cómo están las cosas económicamente" la tía abuela seguía firme ante sus ideas. No permitiría que esta familia se acabara por una cosa como estas.

"_económicamente" _pensó Candy al escuchar la última frase de la tía abuela Elroy. No decía nada, solo se quedó sentada, reflexionando sobre todo esto.

"¡ESTE MATRIMONIO ES NUESTRA UNICA SOLUCION! Si Candy no se casa esta familia se ira al demonio. ¿Acaso quieres que todo el trabajo de tus antepasados por construir esta familia se arruine por los caprichos de esta niña malagradecida?"

"_Están decidiendo el resto de mi vida… por economía… por dinero"_ pensaba Candy mientras una pequeña lagrima le empezaba a caer sobre su mejilla.

"¡ES TODO!" Esa última frase fue la gota que derramo el vaso ante la paciencia de Albert. La tía abuela había ido demasiado lejos esta vez con sus comentarios _"como se atreve a decir que Candy es una mal agradecida, ¡Ella ha ayudado demasiado a esta familia!" _

"Tía, la decisión final la tomare yo sobre si este matrimonio de hace o no" respondió Albert ante la tía abuela Elroy de manera determinada.

Candy ya no podía, necesitaba salir de esa habitación, sentía que se estaba asfixiando con esta noticia. "Wow… ya son las 12 y yo ¡todavía aquí! Tengo que ir a visitar al hogar de Pony y después ir a la iglesia y tengo tantas cosas que hacer hoy. Llegare tarde" anuncio mientras terminaba la frase con una sonrisa algo triste mientras salía corriendo de aquella habitación.

"¡CANDY!" grito un preocupado Albert, aunque fue demasiado tarde ya que en cuanto menos se esperaban los dos Andrew Candy ya había salido de la habitación

"..."

"…"

Silencio, silencio era todo lo que había en aquella habitación.

"…"

"Querido Albert, sinceramente siento que salió mejor de lo que esperaba" dijo la tía abuela Elroy

"_encontrare otra solución, lo haré" _pensó el Albert mientras veía la puerta donde había salido su protegida, "algo…" respondió el rubio.

"Archie ¿puedes escuchar algo?"

"¡Eso intento Madeleine!"

"¡DA DA DA DA TA TA RA SA!

"¡Elizabeth este no es el momento para cantar!"

"…canta mucho para tener tres semanas"

"Mi amor yo ya no escucho nada, creo que la discusión ya acabo"

"¡Sigo sin entender que está pasando!"

"¡SHHHHHHHH… Patty! Si nos escuchan se habrá arruinado todo lo que hemos logrado"

"todo lo que 'hemos logrado' es escuchar a su tía abuela decir la palabra ¡demonio!"

"¡Tom no seas pesimista!"

"oh… esperen… escucho algo… es como… ¿pisadas? … ¡ALBERT VIENE RAPIDO ACTUEN NORM…!

"¿Archie? ¿Chicos que rayos están haciendo?" dijo Albert de manera sorprendida ver como sus amigos caían al suelo después de que este abrió la puerta _"parecen que tienen cinco años" _pensó. "¿Estaban escuchando verdad?"

"raea da da du" canto Elizabeth de forma risueña.

"… eso fue un no" respondió Tom al rubio de forma nerviosa.

"Entonces ¿en qué quedo el asunto?" preguntó Madeleine a su esposo.

"…bueno"

"No ¡primero quiero una explicación de este matrimonio!" dijo enojada Annie a Albert.

"todo emp…"

"¿Quién ese De la Torre? Pregunto Tom.

"¿¡ESTO ES UN MATRIMONIO ARREGLADO NO ES CIERTO?!" Grito furiosa Patty

"Lo que pa…"

"¡ALBERT PORQUE NUNCA ME COMENTASTE NADA!" Al parecer Tom era el que estaba un poco más calmado, ya que Archie estaba más enojado que nunca.

"¡Me pueden dejar hablar!" dijo un ya algo enojado Albert ante toda la familia presente. _"Solo empieza desde el principio, tal vez me pueden ayudar a encontrar una solución" _ pensó el rubio antes de empezar a hablar sobre todo este tema de Candy y el joven Fabián.

"… al final de la noticia Candy estaba algo perturbada y salió corriendo. Hable un poco con la tía, después pensaba ir a la cocina por algo de beber y pues me encuentro a ustedes actuando como niños de 5 años" termino de explicar Albert. Los presentes estaban entre enojados, confundidos y un poco apenados. "Tengo miedo que Candy vaya a hacer una locura, así que ocupo que me ayuden con ella" anuncio el rubio.

"Por Candy no te preocupes, de niños evite que hiciera bastantes travesuras así que creo que entre todos la podemos ayudar" hablo Tom por todos. _"…Candy por favor no hagas una tarugues" _pensó el granjero mientras recordaba todas las travesuras y "aventuras" que hizo la pecosa cuando eran niños.

"… el matrimonio se hará verdad Albert..." pronuncio un triste Archie hacia su tío.

"¡Nooooooooo!" gritaron en corito las tres mujeres presentes. Annie, Patty y Madeleine.

"¡Mi amor por favor! ¡Candy no puede casarse con el imbécil De la Torre!" Dijo una enojada Madeleine.

"…"

"Tiene que haber otra solución ¡por dios si esta es la familia Andrew! Estoy segura que si buscan bien esta familia se podrá salvar sin la necesidad de ¡sacrificar toda la vida de Candy!" expreso una también bastante enojada Patty.

"…"

"Albert ¿porque no dices nada?" pregunto Annie al ver la expresión facial de Albert, la cual solo le causo un nudo en la garganta.

"…"

"_Candy es como la hermanita menor de Albert, el solo esta callado porque está preocupado. Estoy seguro que no obligaran a Candy a casarse a la fuerza… no pueden" _pensó Tom. El mejor que nadie sabía todo los dolores que ha tenido que soportar Candy desde niña. Sería demasiado inhumano pedirle a la generosa que sacrifique más de lo que ha dado. Candy también merece ser feliz.

"_La solución ya está tomada, Albert solo está poniendo esa cara porque le duele, pero en realidad la decisión fue tomada hace tiempo" _pensó de forma bastante angustiada Archie al ver la cara de su tío. "¿Albert?" llamo Archie a su tío al ver que no podía responder nada _"el dolor que se refleja en su cara es señal de que se hará ese matrimonio" _

"No se… es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora" respondió Albert ante todos los presentes.

Esta respuesta solo dejo más angustiados a unas personas. Pero a otras les dejo la respuesta más clara que el agua. Mientras todos presentes en aquella casa estaban teniendo una discusión sobre el futuro de su amiga Candy, esta no se encontraba del todo bien. Después de la noticia que la tía abuela Elroy le dio a Candy, Candy saliendo corriendo antes un parque cercano de la casa Andrew. Estaba demasiado angustiada. Despertó estando feliz por su cumpleaños número dieciocho, aunque poco después se entera que el amor de su vida, que perderá a su amado Terry en menos de 24 horas. La boda entre Terrence Grandchester y Susana Marlow será mañana a las 12:30 de la tarde. Pero para empeorar todo se entera que ella también se casara, aunque ni siquiera sabe con quién.

"_Candice White De la Torre" _pensaba mientras estaba sentada en aquel parque. El miedo, la tristeza, y hasta el coraje que tenía en estos momentos ya no los podía esconder más. Entre más lo pensaba más lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

"¿¡PORQUE NO PUDO SER… Candice... Grandchester?!"

"_Terry… Terry… Terry… por favor ven que ¡te necesito más que nunca! ¿¡Porque no pudimos tener nuestro final feliz?!_ _A pesar que han pasado dos años… yo… ¡te sigo amando!" _pensaba y pensaba Candy en su querido Terry. De repente todas las memorias que tuvieron juntos en el colegio San Pablo, todas las cartas que se mandaron, todas las promesas de amor que se hicieron, pero sobre todo, el recuerdo de aquella fría despedida que tuvieron en aquellas escaleras hace dos años se hicieron presentes en la memoria de Candy. Los recuerdos eras tan poderosos, tan reales, tan… verdaderos que eran como si hubieran pasado apenas ayer. Nuestra pecosa no paraba de llorar. Quería y todavía quiere a su Terry.

"No te quiero perder… "

"… señorita por favor, pare de llorar" dijo un misterioso joven mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo a nuestra querida Candy.

"_¡siempre tan grosero, tan altanero, tan contestón! Desde niño ha sido igual. Cree que lo sabe todo. ¿¡COMO RAYOS PUDE TENER UN HIJO TAN MALAGRADECIDO?!" _Reflexionaba el señor De la Torre sobre su hijo. La relación entre Guillermo De la Torre y su hijo mayor siempre ha sido difícil. Este nunca le parecía lo que su padre hacía con su familia, y mucho menos con la hacienda de su familia.

La familia De la Torre tiene uno de los nombres más reconocidos en Europa por su hacienda familiar, la que por supuesto, se llama hacienda De la Torre. En 1756 el señor Demetrio De la Torre fundo la hacienda a la edad de 42 años. Desde 1798 – 1817, ya que murió a la edad de 61 años. El poder de esta paso hacia su hijo mayor Adalberto De la Torre, tomo el poder a los 31 años, 1817 – 1866 hasta que murió a la edad de 80 años. Después este la paso a su hijo menor Feliciano De la Torre el cual tomo el poder de la hacienda a la edad de 45 años, desde 1866 - 1886, murió a los 65 años sin antes dejarle el poder al padre de Guillermo, Fernán De la Torre, sin embargo, el actual dueño está en condiciones graves. Fernán tomo el poder a los 40 años desde 1886 – 1910, sin embargo dejo de atender a la hacienda familiar ya que se empezó a enfermar bastante del corazón. Este solo fue el principio de las desgracias del mayor de los De la Torre, ya que desde ese día su salud va empeorando más y más. Lo que todos creían que era un simple resfriado, término siendo la lenta muerte de este. Desde el día que tuvo su primer paro al corazón, el doctor dijo que necesitaba tomar todo el reposo posible, haciendo que la hacienda quedara sin jefe. Los problemas de salud que estaba experimentando en ese entonces obligo a Fernán a pasar el poder de la hacienda, sin embargo, no puedo. Justo el día que se declararía quien sería el nuevo jefe de la hacienda De la Torre el señor Fernán tuvo un accidente mientras este iba siendo llevado al hospital. El accidente le causo pérdida de memoria temporal, que desgraciadamente, con el paso del tiempo se fue desarrollando en Alzheimer. La hacienda no podía quedar sin jefe, ya que el tiempo que el señor Fernán estuvo ausente esta empezó a enloquecer. No había orden. Se necesitaba un nuevo jefe lo antes posible.

Sin embargo debido a la situación económica del señor Fernán De la Torre el abogado familiar se fue obligado a basar la decisión del nuevo jefe de la hacienda por el testamente del señor Fernán. Pero también hubo un problema ahí. En el testamento el señor Fernán deja como siguiente jefe a su hijo mayor Rafael Pino De la Torre, quien desgraciadamente había muerto hace un par de años atrás. A pesar que han pasado años desde el comienzo de este problema, hasta la fecha la hacienda De la Torre no tiene jefe, haciendo que esta esté fuera de control, haciendo esta la razón por la cual la familia De la Torre está a punto de quedar en la banca rota.

A pesar de los años, los otros dos hijos del señor Fernán De la Torre siguen peleando por el poder de la hacienda. Su hijo Guillermo José De la Torre y su hijo Luis Macario De la Torre. La vida en la hacienda De la Torre es un infierno actualmente, ya que los dos hijos restantes del verdadero jefe no tienen amor por sus tierras. Se rumorea que uno piensa venderla y otro piensa hacer un hotel. El único que sabía cómo manejar la hacienda familiar era su hijo mayor Rafael. Guillermo José y Luis Macario solo están esperando la muerte de su padre para obtener la hacienda.

La familia De la Torre está actualmente hecha de gente bastante ambiciosa, y con metas no muy honestas. Sin embargo, hay una pequeña razón por la cual la hacienda no se ha ido al demonio por completo. La razón es el nieto mayor de Fernán De la Torre, el hermano ojinegro de Fabián. Él ha sido el único que ha podido controlar un poco a su familia de no echar a perder el esfuerzo que sus antepasados pusieron en estas tierras. Es el protector de los empleados, los cuales lo consideran a él como le verdadero jefe. Esta es la verdadera razón por la relación tan tensa que existe entre Guillermo José y su hijo mayor, ya que su hijo se dio cuenta desde muy niño las verdaderas intenciones de su familia con la hacienda familiar. Como este ha crecido con gran amor hacia estas tierras siempre ha sido muy franco con sus opiniones sobre sus familiares. Se podría decir que heredo el carácter "franco" de su abuelo.

"_Por lo menos el idiota de mi hijo tuvo la sensatez de casarse con la joven Louvier"_ pensó el padre del ojinegro. Sin embargo hubo algo que lo desconcentro, "¿Dónde rayos esta Fabián? Se pregunto a ver que si hijo todavía no regresaba.

"¿Quién es usted?" pregunto Candy al joven de ojos grises oscuros.

Fabián no lo podía creer _"realmente es ella… creí que había visto mal pero realmente es ella" _pensaba mientras veía a la pecosa con ojos llenos de lujuria "_más hermosa que en las fotos, a esta si la quiero como mi mujer"._

"_¿_...joven?" decía Candy mientras intentaba quitarse las lágrimas de su cara. Odiaba que la vieran llorar, y la primera impresión de este amable joven de ella fue el de una niña llorona.

"Solo paseaba por aquí y vi a una dulce rubia llorar, ¿hay algo en que la pueda ayudar?" preguntó Fabián a Candy _"No le diré mi nombre, tal vez ya sabe lo del matrimonio, ¿será por eso que lloraba? No… no le diré mi nombre aun"_

"no… no se preocupe… solo me entere de algo y…" Candy le iba a inventar una excusa a este misterioso joven por la cual lloraba, sin embargo no pudo terminar su mentira ya que los interrumpió una voz masculina.

"¿¡JOOOOOOOOOOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN DONDE SE ENCUENTRA?!" _"si no encuentro a este niño malcriado ¡capaz que su padre me despide! ¿Dónde rayos se metió? _

"_¿¡Loro debería estar haciendo compras o algo que hace aquí?!" _Fabián estaba con mirada de pánico. Loro era el mayordomo personal de su padre, si este revela su nombre capaz que Candy se asusta y corre. "_me tendré que ir… bueno de todos modos nos veremos pronto" "_disculpe señorita pero me tengo que ir" dijo Fabián a Candy mientras salía corriendo.

"¿…a…dios?" respondió Candy al misterioso joven _"tal vez lo estaban llamando a el"_

"JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOV…" estaba gritando Loro, aunque fue interrumpido por Fabián que apareció de repente "¡AQUÍ ESTOY IDIOTA NO TIENES QUE ANDAR GRITANDO! "interrumpió Fabián a Loro, el cual solo se le quedo mirando de forma irritante mientras le informaba "Su padre se quiere ir ya de vuelta al hotel, me mando por usted" _"imbécil niño de papi" _era todo lo que podía pensar Loro cuando veía al joven Fabián.

"por un carajo, está bien, vámonos" le respondió Fabián a Loro mientras estos iban caminando a dirección del señor Guillermo José.

Mientras tanto Candy seguía algo confundida por la aparición de aquel extraño joven. Aunque eso le ayudo a darse cuenta de la hora que era "_ya es algo tarde, pero todavía no quiero ir a mi casa. Tal vez… debería ir con el padre Charles, espero que me pueda ayudar con toda esta situación" _pensó Candy. Decidió hacer lo que había reflexionado y fue camino a la iglesia San José.

Después de la despedida entre Candy y Terry, Candy había empezado a asistir mucho a una iglesia que estaba por el centro de la ciudad. La iglesia San José. Un día mientras recordaba su despedida con su amado Terry el padre de la iglesia, el padre Charles la vio desconsolada y decidió hablar con ella. Desde ese entonces Candy le ha tenido un gran cariño a este padre, y cada vez que siente que necesita hablar con alguien va con el padre Charles.

Desde el lugar donde se encontraba hasta la iglesia eran aproximadamente como 45 minutos caminando. Cuando por fin llego la iglesia se encontraba algo sola, y el padre Charles, como siempre, se encontraba limpiando. Desde que Candy lo conoció se dio cuenta la obsesión que tenía por la limpieza, cada vez que venía lo encontraba haciendo lo mismo, limpiando la iglesia.

"¡Querida Candy! ¿Cómo has estado hija mía?" pregunto de forma alegre el padre a nuestra pecosa.

Candy no respondido, solo se quedó hay parada por un momento. En cuanto decidió caminar hacia el padre empezó a llorar de nuevo. Solo quería alguien que la entendiera, alguien que comprendiera que no quería casarse por obligación, si no por amor. "Padr... Padre" dijo Candy entre sollozos antes el padre Charles.

El padre a verla tan triste comprendió que algo andaba mal "¿Que ha pasado hija mía?"

"…este día ha sido muy loco" fue lo único que pudo responder Candy al padre mientras se abalanzaba entre sus brazos y empezó a llorar una vez más.

Paso alrededor de media hora para que Candy pudiera calmarse. Después pudo decirle al padre todo lo que había pasado. Desde la noticia del matrimonio de Terry, hasta la situación entre ella y un tal De la Torre y hasta le menciono le misterioso joven que apareció para ayudarla.

"no sé qué hacer, ¡quiero ayudar a mi familia pero no quiero casarme, pero también quiero ir por Terry pero no puedo porque fui yo quien tomo la decisión de separarnos! Padre… por favor… ayúdeme" le dijo Candy al padre Charles.

"hija mía, ¿alguien te ha dicho que eres una buena persona?"

"usted… después de regañarme por mis travesuras" respondió Candy entre una risa.

"si así eres de jovencita no quiero ni imaginar cómo eras de niña" dijo el padre mientras imaginaba todas las travesuras que debió haber hecho la pecosa. "mi punto es que, las buenas personas como tu tienen el derecho a ser feliz"

"ocupo una respuesta un poco más específica"

"¿sabes que es lo que quieres?" preguntó el padre a Candy.

Candy en ese momento nomas pudo pensar en una persona, en un nombre, en un par de ojos tan azules como el mar "_Terry"_

"Si padre" respondió.

"Entonces esa es tu respuesta, lucha" dijo el padre a Candy de forma cariñosa.

"… pero"

"¡PERO NADA, has sufrido mucho y si ese tal Terrus te quiere el luchara también!"

Candy rio al escuchar aquella oración "padre, se llama Terry, ¡no Terrus!"

"¡Terrus, Terry, Peter es lo mismo!" dijo el padre de forma risueña a Candy.

"…"

"¿Candy?"

"Mañana hare una locura más" anuncio Candy al padre con una sonrisa en el rostro, y con unos ojos determinantes.

"¡esa es mi pecosa!" le dijo el padre a Candy mientras este la abrazaba.

"umm… ¿padre?"

"¿sí?"

"¿podría quedarme a dormir aquí? Si regreso a mi casa solo habría más drama y ya he tenido suficiente por hoy" pregunto Candy al padre Charles.

"claro que si hija mía… pero ya sabes la condición…" dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa el padre a Candy.

"¿el trapeador sigue estando en el sótano?" pregunto Candy con cara de vencida.

"¡A LIMPIAR!" grito el padre con una sonrisa en el rostro y con un brillo en sus ojos.

Después de un largo día Candy por fin pudo reconciliar un poco la paz con la cual había amanecido. Sin embargo, a unos kilómetros de distancia un joven ingles con cabellera castaña y ojos azules estaba todo lo contrario.

Estaba nevando en estos momentos en Nueva York. Terry miraba la ventaba, miraba como los copos de nieve caían lenta y delicadamente sobre la ciudad.

"Está nevando… como hace dos años" pronuncio esta frase en voz baja mientras recordaba a una tarzan pecosa de hermosos ojos color esmeralda.

"_Mañana después de la boda Susana y yo nos mudaremos a Paris, a pesar de la guerra me ofrecieron interpretar a romeo una vez más. La compañía es bastante reconocida, así que me haría bastante bien en mi carrera" _pensaba Terry en su nueva vida, la vida que tendría a partir de mañana.

"_hijos… Susana saco el tema hace aproximadamente 1 mes. No le respondí, ¿Cómo responderle algo que ni siquiera sé si quiero? Bueno, siempre quise una familia, especialmente en mis años de adolescente. Me imaginaba hijos con pecas, ojos verdes y rizos rubios. Una vez hasta le comente a Candy que cuando nos casáramos quería tener veinte hijos"_ pensó Terry mientras recordaba a su tarzan pecosa, aunque al imaginar la última frase no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa mientras se le caía una pequeña lagrima sobre su mejilla.

"…Candy..." pronuncio Terry el nombre de su amada en un susurro. El nombre de la mujer que amaba con locura. El nombre de la mujer en la cual no ha podido dejar de pensar en ella ni un solo momento a pesar que han pasado 2 años desde la última vez que la vio, que la oyó, que la sintió.

"… te juro que en otra vida luchare por ti, te juro que algún día tendremos nuestro final feliz…" dijo Terry a si mismo mientras pegaba su cabeza a la ventana, mientras se le empezaban a caer lagrimas por su amada.

Toda la noche fue así, Terry se la pasaba recordando a su dulce tarzan pecosa. Pensaba como seria la vida si mañana su boda fuera con Candy. "_lo más seguro es que hasta estuviera saltando de alegría" _pensaba mientras tocaba su armónica, la armónica que ella le dio y que el cuidaba como su mayor tesoro.

"Candy" fue la última palabra que dijo antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

Durante la noche Candy llamo a Annie para que avisara que se quedaría con el padre Charles, su amiga acepto de forma contenta informarle a su familia. Albert comprendió, pero la tía abuela no, decía que Candy se comportaba como niña berrinchuda cunado no hacían lo que ella quería.

Candy al momento de acostarse en la cama tuvo una pequeña reflexión sobre todo lo que ha vivido, sobre cómo ha sido su vida. Recordó su niñez en el hogar de pony, sus amigos, sus amores, su carrera de enfermería, recordó todo.

"A partir de mañana la verdadera felicidad vendrá, lo sé" dijo de manera determinante antes de irse a dormir.

La noche había pasado rápido. Eran las 6 de la mañana y Candy ya no se encontraba en su cama, o en la iglesia. El padre a ver que no estaba comprendió su decisión, aunque le llamo la atención las cartas que dejo. En esas cartas le decía al padre que hacer y como informarle a su familia sobre su decisión. El padre Charles estaba feliz porque su querida hija traviesa por fin podría tener la felicidad que tanto merecía.

"Dios mío, cuida a Candy por favor" dijo el padre antes de empezar a dar una oración por Candy.

Mientras tanto Candy estaba comprando el boleto para el tren que tomaría hacia Nueva York "_Terry, llegare, ya verás"_ pensaba mientras una señorita le daba su boleto de tren.

"Señorita, su tren es el próximo y está a punto de partir" le dijo la señorita a Candy.

"Ah!" dijo Candy de forma sorprendida "_sinceramente pensé que todo iba a salir mal, las veces que Terry y yo intentábamos estar juntos siempre había algo que nos separaba. Si, Dios me está ayudando ahora"_

"¡Muchas gracias señorita! Y si, iré en camino hacia el tren" le respondió Candy a la amable señorita mientras salía corriendo hacia el tren.

Candy iba entrando al tren, sin embargo no había lugar. _"Sabía que todo era demasiado bonito para ser verdad"_ pensó en forma de reproche mientras buscaba un asiento. Aunque poco después vio uno en el fondo, estaba completamente vacío y fue para sentarse en él. El asiento era bastante peculiar, los demás tenían un color algo rojo pero este era verde. Aparte la pared estaba algo malgastada y no había el tapete chiquito que los demás tenían. Era algo feo… pero también tenía algo que le atrajo a nuestra pecosa. Candy decidió sentarse en la ventana, el tren estaba a punto de partir. _"¡todo es cuestión de tiempo para que Terry y yo estemos juntos!" _pensó de forma entusiasmada Candy. Sentía que tenía tanta alegría en el corazón que en cualquier momento iba a explotar." ¡CHU CHU CHU! Canto Candy los sonidos que hacia el tren como una niña chiquita. Todo era perfecto, este tren seria el transporte que uniría a Candy y Terry, ¡la alegría era demasiada!

Sin embargo…

El tren dejo de hacer ese sonido tan bonito que le gustaba a Candy, ¿Qué está pasando? Se preguntó a si misma.

"_¡lo sabía! Algo iba a salir mal… siemp…" _

" ¡NO!, no pensare de forma negativa, todo saldrá bien" intentaba convencerse Candy a sí misma.

Mientras Candy hablaba consigo misma, en la parte delantera del tren había un joven que estaba a punto de arrodillarse para que lo dejaran subirse al tren.

"¡SEÑOR PORFAVOR SOLO SE ME HIZO UN POQUITO TARDE DEJEME SUBIR!" rogaba un joven de cabellera negra

"¡señor llego tarde no puede! De hecho por esta idiotez que hizo pudo provocar un accidente ¿¡quién se avalancha a un tren que está en marcha?! Reganaba un señor de unos 50 años de edad al joven terco.

"¡es que tenía un pasaje para una hora antes pero tuve un problema y no lo pude tomar! Por favor, si pierdo este tren perderé mi barco hacia Europa y por el clima no poder conseguir uno hasta dentro de no sé cuándo fregados y si no me voy tendré que quedarme aquí con mi padre y hermano y tendré que asistir a esa estúpida fiesta de compromiso y no veré a mi dulce novia y tampoco regresare a mi tierra y mi gente está sufriendo sin mí y por favor señor ESTE TREN DETERMINA MI VIDA! Rogaba un joven arrodillado ante el señor de 50 años.

"¡joven levántese por dios no haga el ridículo!"

"¡no hasta que me deje tomar el tren!"

"¡ESTA BIEN NIÑO BERRINCHUDO PUEDES TOMAR EL TREN!"

"¡GRACIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS SEÑOR USTED ES UN SANTO SE IRA AL CIELO!" grito el ojinegro ante el señor mayor mientras lo levantaba en un brazo.

"¡SI VUELVE A HACER UNA ESTUPIDEZ COMO ESTA LO SACARE POR LA VENTANA!"

"¡perdón!"

"¡solo tome asiento señor payaso!"

"¡Lo que usted diga jefe!" dijo el joven ojinegro mientras daba un saludo estilo soldado ante el señor. Aunque este no le agrado al señor ya que lo miro de forma fea _"esta juventud de ahora" _pensó.

"y como siempre con la suerte que tengo no tengo asiento" pensó el joven a ver que no había asientos.

Candy estaba aguantándose la risa por la escena que acababa de ver. "_pero que muchacho tan payaso" _pensó. Al ver que el joven no podía encontrar asiento esta levanto la mano.

"¡AQUÍ HAY UNO!" grito Candy de forma divertida. Esta acción molesto bastante ante los demás pasajeros ya que todos se unieron en un SHHHHHHHHHH para SHHHHHHHHHushear a nuestra Candy

"pe…perdón" se disculpó Candy ante los demás pasajeros de forma penosa.

"gracias señorita, ya pensaba que me tendría que ir en el baño todo el camino" le agradeció el muchacho payaso a Candy.

"no se preocupe, yo tampoco podía conseguir asiento cuando llegue"

"de todos modos muchas gracias"

"… aunque ¿para la próxima sea más responsable no?" regaño Candy al joven payaso.

"¿disculpe?" respondió de forma algo ofendido el muchacho payaso a Candy.

"hasta aquí se escuchaba todo el drama que armo…. Nomás digo"

El joven se rio de forma algo nerviosa ante la respuesta de la rubia "tuve un problema esta mañana y realmente necesitaba tomar este tren"

"pero de todos modos no creo que se muera si no lo toma"

"acepto que exagere un poquitito…"

"¿un poquitito?"

"está bien tal vez algo bastantito"

"bueno, solo le digo que me hizo reír bastante" respondió Candy mientras volvía a reírse, lo cual el joven se rio con ella.

Durante todo el viaje de tren el "joven payaso" como lo empezó a llamar Candy y ella se la pasaron platicando.

"el tren está a punto de parar" informo el joven ojinegro a la rubia mientras veía por la ventana.

"wow… eso fue rápido"

"bastante… su compañía me entretuvo bastante, una mujer bastante divertida debo decir" respondió el joven mientras le sonreía a Candy, la cual esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

En cuanto el tren paro Candy vio su reloj, faltaban 15 minutos para la boda de Terry. Al parecer el tren tardo más de lo que debía.

"¡OH NO DIABLOS!" grito Candy de forma preocupada.

"ah... ¿señorita?" preguntó el joven a la rubia, sin embargo este no tuvo respuesta porque Candy salió corriendo ante la iglesia.

El joven vio como la rubia salía corriendo mientras empujaba gente _"no sé, pero siento que parece como una niña de 5 años" _pensó el joven mientras reía ante su pensamiento. Aquella rubia se le hizo una joven bastante divertida, "un momento… ¿Cómo se llamaba?" se cuestionó el joven. Durante todo el camino estuvieron tan entretenidos platicando que no se preguntaron sus nombres "_hay, tan bien que me había caído" _pensó el joven De la Torre.

Candy corrió y corrió todo lo que daba, apenas pudo llegar a la iglesia cuando escucho "¿Hay alguien en esta audiencia que se oponga a este matrimonio? Que hable ahora o que calle para siempre" pronuncio el padre ante todos los presentes en la boda.

Candy llego justo a tiempo a la boda y estaba recuperando el aliento por todo lo que corrió. Estaba feliz, lo había logrado, aunque otra persona pensaba que lo había perdido.

"Cuantas veces soñé con esto, con el día que me casaría. Sin embargo en mi sueño la novia era una tarzan pecosa, no la mujer que tengo enfrente de mi" pensaba de forma triste Terry mientras intentaba aguantarse una lagrima llena de dolor que quería derramar.

De pronto Candy tomo aire con todas sus fuerzas y dijo las palabras que había estado guardando desde hace dos años

"¡YO ME OPONGO!" Se oyó como una mujer grito en media ceremonia.

"¡CANDY!" Pronuncio Terry mientras se le salía la lágrima que tanto intentaba ocultar, aunque esta lágrima era de felicidad.

Ahora era todo o nada, esta vez Candy estaba decidida a luchar por el amor de ella y Terry. Esta vez dejaría de ser la que siempre da, esta vez quería ser egoísta, esta vez ¡quería tener a su amor!

"¡YO CANDICE WHITE ANDREW ME OPONGO A ESTE MATRIMONIO!"

"_enserio lo estoy haciendo" _pensaba Candy mientras todos los presentes en la boda la miraban de forma repugnante.

"¿pero qué clase de ridículo es este?"

"¿esta mujer está loca o qué?"

"¡MUJER RIDICULA!" Eran los comentarios que se escuchaban por toda la ceremonia.

Terry no lo podía creer, era ella, después de dos años de separación ¡ella había regresado a el!

"Mi Candy" dijo Terry mientras volteo a ver esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto había extrañado, esos ojos que tanto necesitaba.

"Terry" dijo Candy mientras veía al hombre que amaba, al hombre por el cual estaba dispuesta a pelear. _"tus ojos siempre tan azules como el mar, tan hermosos" _pensó Candy cuando lo vio.

Terry no podía creerlo, sentía que todo era un sueño, un hermoso sueño que podría desaparecer en cualquier momento si no iba a protegerlo. El corazón mandaba ahora, dejo a Susana en el altar y salió corriendo con Candy para abrazarla, para tener a la mujer que tanto había amado y necesitado en estos dos años.

Candy recibió el abrazo con más amor que nada. "Terry" se la pasaba pronunciado, esto realmente estaba pasando, no era un sueño, esto era la realidad y felicidad que tanto había estado esperando.

Toda la gente estaba impactada ante el escándalo que estaban presenciando. ¡El gran y prestigiado actor Terrence Grandchester estaba dejando planta a su prometida Susana Marlow por una joven de ojos verdes que se había aparecido en media ceremonia!

"Vámonos, vámonos a ser felices" susurro Terry al oído de Candy.

"si, mi amor" dijo Candy mientras le dio un beso rápido en los labios de su amado.

Terry y Candy salieron corriendo de la iglesia, corrían como en el colegio san pablo, parecían ser un par de adolescentes de nuevo. Aunque su amor seguía siendo como el de su adolescencia, ahora su final será feliz. Esta vez tendrían su final feliz que tanto merecían.

Mientras los jóvenes enamorados salían de la iglesia los reporteros y revistas de chismes estaban dando la noticia del año! Como Terrence Grandchester abandono a su prometida de dos años en plena ceremonia.

No había pasado ni diez minutos desde que se produjo el escándalo y ya medio país estaba siendo informado.

"¡EXTRA, EXTRA, EXTRA! ¡EL FAMOSO Y PRESTIGIADO ACTOR DE BROADWAY TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER ABANDONO A SU PROMETIDA DE DOS AÑOS SUSANA MARLOW POR UNA MISTERIOSA JOVEN QUE SE APARECIO EN MEDIO DE LA BODA RELIGIOSA!" era básicamente todo lo que se escuchaba en las calles de Nueva York.

"_ella apareció en media boda y se escaparon juntos, al parecer los finales de cuentos de hadas realmente existen" _pensó un joven de ojos y pelo negro mientras escuchaba el chisme del año, este joven se encontraba enfrente de la iglesia en la cual había pasado el escándalo. Su barco salía en 40 minutos así que decidió pasear un poco antes de regresar a su querida tierra.

"Muy pronto Anabelle y yo tendremos un final así de bonito" pensaba el joven mientras recordaba a su hermosa prometida. _"desde cuando soy tan cursi" _pensó el joven al darse cuenta lo que había dicho. Esto no era nuevo, desde que se conocieron de niños Anabelle podía hacer que el ojinegro se hiciera el poeta y músico más cursi de toda Europa.

"Anabelle" dijo el joven en un suspiro mientras continuaba su camino.

Sin embargo Anabelle no estaba precisamente haciendo poesía de su ahora prometido.

"¿¡COMO PUDISTE HABER SIDO TAN ESTUPIDA?!" grito un furioso Fabián a Anabelle.

"¡NO SOY ESTUPIDA ESTO FUE TU CULPA MALDITO PUERCO!" grito de regreso Anabelle mientras esta es cacheteada por Fabián.

"¿Ahora que rayos vas a hacer?"

"¿Qué voy? Mas quien que HAREMOS" respondió Anabelle mientras se limpiaba la sangre que Fabián le había causado por la cachetada tan fuerte que le dio.

"¡NI SIQUIERA SABES DE QUIEN ES ESE HIJO ZORRA!"

"¡MI HIJO ES UN DE LA TORRE! Tanto tu como tu hermano estuvieron conmigo, pero con tu hermano fue solo una vez así que lo más seguro es que tú seas el padre. Aparte por eso me quede en estados unidos para hablar contigo sobre qué haremos"

"… tengo una idea" dijo Fabián de forma maliciosa.

_**ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

-Susana no había dejado de llorar después del ridículo que Terry la hizo pasar. Sin embargo, cuando su madre entro a la habitación, lo que vio fue algo que no esperaba. Su hija Susana estaba sonriendo.

"hija, ¿estás bien?" pregunto la señora Marlow a su hija

"…madre"

"¿si hija?" "_Susana que pasa, ¿Por qué estas feliz?"_

"…"

"Estoy... embarazada" dijo Susana mientras una lagrima de felicidad le caia de su ojo izquierdo.

**Perdón por desaparecerme unos días, pero la escuela me está matando D;**

**el hijo sera de Terry? :O**

**Bueno espero que este capítulo largo les haya gustado y ohhhhhhhhhhhhh vendrá tanto pero tanto drama :'D**

**Sepan que soy dramática a más no poder**

**Bueno ¡nos vemos! :D**


	5. El amor tiene consecuencias

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :D**

**Si han llegado hasta este capítulo, gracias por seguir leyendo :3**

**También créanme que estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer cierta "escenita", es la primera vez que hago estas "escenitas" D;**

**Me la pase sonrojándome, realmente es más fácil leerlo o ver esto que escribirlo (enserio espero que les guste!)**

**También ando muy cursi (el capítulo tiene algo de mielecita) c;**

**Bueno disfruten!**

"¿¡QUE CANDY HIZO QUE RAYOS?!" grito Albert ante la confesión que le había hecho el padre Charles a este.

Después que el padre había terminado de rezar por la felicidad de su hija pecosa, hizo lo que le pedía esta en las cartas.

"_Querido Padre Charles._

_Primero le quiero agradecer por haber estado siempre a mi lado en estos dos últimos años, ya que ha sido uno de los pocos que me ha podido entender la razón por la cual hago mis locuras. Usted ha sido el papá que siempre soñé, gracias, no sabe cuánto aprecio le he llegado a tener. Pero no me pondré sentimental en esta carta, ya que no es una despedida. Ayer le comente después de toda mi sesión de llantos que hare una locura, la cual si todo sale bien habré cumplido para la tarde de este día. _

_Amo a Terry (no Terrus) con todo mi corazón. Por una vez en mi vida quiero dejar de ser generosa, esta vez quiero ser egoísta, esta vez quiero tener al hombre que amo. La boda entre Terry y Susana será esta tarde, iré en tren hasta Nueva York para impedirla, esta vez luchare para tener nuestro final feliz. _

_También le había dicho ayer como la tía abuela Elroy me quería casar con un español que no conozco, que si no lo hacia la familia Andrew se iría a la desgracia. Esta decisión que acabo de tomar hará que no me quieran volver a ver, una señorita de sociedad hará el ridículo y se reusara a casarse. Dígales por favor que los amo con toda mi alma, son la familia más linda que alguna vez pude soñar, y que si esta decisión los termina lastimando entenderé que no me quieran volver a ver. Cuantas cosas locas han pasado desde ayer, cuantas locuras habré hecho para el final de este día. Padre, por favor dele la otra carta que deje a Albert, hay será donde les explicare y me disculpare de mi mayor locura. _

_Esta no es una despedida padre Charles. No es como que me iré para nunca volver, solo es una pequeño 'lo veré pronto' porque me iré un tiempo de vacaciones con Terry, el hombre que amo. Padre, mi felicidad empieza hoy, cuando nos volvamos a ver (que será pronto) le daré un gran abrazo y un gran agradecimiento por todos los consejos que me ha dado en estos años, y sobre todo por el mejor consejo que he recibido en toda mi vida, el consejo de luchar._

_¡Nos volveremos a ver pronto! Cuando regrese le traeré más productos de limpieza, eso téngalo por seguro. _

_Atentamente,_

_Candy_

"Joven Albert no se enoje. Candy solo término haciendo lo que le aconseje" le explicaba el padre al nervioso joven rubio que estaba enfrente de él.

"¿¡PERO QUIEN ESTA ENOJADO?! ¡No! No me tome mal no estoy enojado enserio, solo… que… ¡Candy pudo al menos comentarme algo primero!" Albert estaba entre nervioso, preocupado y algo triste. Él era uno de los que más le deseaba la felicidad a Candy, pero le había dejado muy en claro que si no quería casarse no tenía que. _"no sé porque me impresiono, conociéndola debí de haber sabido que terminaría haciendo algo como esto" _pensó el rubio.

"Todo lo que le quería decir a usted y a su familia, está en aquella carta que le acabo de dar" dijo el padre a Albert.

"Muchas gracias por haberme informado" contesto Albert al padre.

"No hay de qué. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que regresar a la iglesia que está muy cochina y ocupo limpiarla" anuncio el padre a Albert mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la casa Andrew para regresar a su querida iglesia.

"_Bueno, creo que no me queda nada más que leer" _reflexiono Albert mientras se sentaba en un sillón de la sala Andrew para empezar a leer la carta que le había dejado su protegida.

"_Querido Albert._

_Desde niña he hecho muchas locuras, tanto tú como yo estamos seguros de eso. Pero quiero que sepas que esta decisión no es solo una más de mis locuras, esta es la decisión de mi vida. Amo a Terry y esta vez peleare por nuestro amor. Albert lo más probable es que para la hora en que estés leyendo esta carta ya habré detenido la boda entre Terry y Susana. Después no sé qué pase, no sé si me iré con Terry a la luna o regresare llorando a la iglesia del padre Charles. Lo único que sé es que esta vez seguiré a mi corazón y aceptare la decisión que la vida decida darme. _

_Albert, la familia de la cual me diste el privilegio de formar parte ha sido uno de los regalos más maravillosos que alguna vez pude tener. Perdóname, te pido miles y miles de disculpas si esta decisión causara una desgracia. Le pedí al padre Charles que te dijera todas las disculpas que les daré tanto hoy, como en los próximos años a ti y a los demás de la familia Andrew. Si esta decisión hace que ustedes no me quieran volver a ver lo entenderé. La decisión que estoy tomando es egoísta, muchas personas saldrán lastimadas por esta decisión, incluyendo a ustedes, a la familia que tanto amo. Si deciden no querer a volver a saber nada de mí, o inclusive hacerme quitarme el apellido Andrew lo entenderé. Pero quiero que sepan que los amo y que el momento que necesiten algo no duden en pedirme ayuda. Los amo y espero volverlos a ver pronto._

_Atentamente,_

_Candy _

Albert había terminado de leer la carta que le había dejado su protegida, aunque para el final de la carta no pudo evitar derramar una pequeña lágrima de su ojo derecho.

"_¿no volverla a ver? ¿Hacer que se quite el apellido Andrew? ¿¡Acaso Candy piensa que la odiamos?!" _pensaba Albert sobre las palabras que estaban escritas en aquella carta. Candy siempre había sido una persona muy inteligente, pero el rubio no podía entender como Candy podría creer que la pudieran terminar odiando por seguir a su corazón.

"George" llamo Albert a George, "reúne a la familia que tengo una noticia muy importante que avisar"

"En seguida, joven William" respondió George mientras empezaba a reunir a la familia presente.

Después del matrimonio entre Archie y Annie ellos se habían mudado a una casa justo enfrente de la mansión Andrew. Tom todavía vivía en la granja de su familia, y Patty no salía del hogar de Pony por nada. George pudo reunir a todos en más o menos un periodo de 2 horas, incluyendo obviamente a la tía abuela Elroy.

"Joven William, todos han sido reunidos" decía George a Albert.

"Gracias George" respondió el rubio.

"Albert ¿Qué pasa? Porque nos reuniste con tanta prisa" pregunto Archie.

"William quiero una explicación sobre qué está pasando" dijo la tía abuela Elroy a Albert.

"Querido, esto… ¿no tiene nada que ver con Candy? ¿Cierto?" preguntó Madeleine a su esposo de forma algo asustada y nerviosa.

"¿¡Candy está bien verdad?!" gritaron en corito Annie, Tom y Patty.

"Siéntense por favor, que la noticia que les daré es algo fuerte, hasta a mí me sorprendió" anuncio Albert a toda la familia presente.

Albert estaba más nervioso que nunca, especialmente sobre la reacción de la tía abuela Eloy. Tanto el como todos los presentes tomaron asiento, Albert tomo un gran suspiro y empezó a hablar.

"Candy se fue" anuncio el rubio.

"¿¡QUE?!" gritaron todos los presentes en coro, incluyendo hasta la tía abuela Elroy.

"La noticia sobre su matrimonio con el hijo menor de la familia De la Torre la hizo tomar una decisión bastante drástica, Candy decidió ir hasta Nueva York para detener la boda entre Terry y Susana, en su carta dijo que esta vez quiere ser egoísta, esta vez quiere pelear por su felicidad" anuncio Albert.

"…" al parecer todos estaban más callados, y sorprendidos que nunca. Aunque hubo una persona en particular que no podía evitar sentir coraje y enojo hacia aquella locura que había cometido Candy.

"Muy bien, Candy decidió a quien apoyar y a quien no. Hoy se empezaran los trámites para que aquella huérfana deje de llevar el apellido Andrew" dijo de forma sea, directa y enojada la tía abuela Elroy.

"¡TIA NO PUEDE HACER ESO!" grito de forma enojada Archie hacia su tía abuela.

"Tienes más razón que nada Archie. La tía abuela Elroy no puede hacer eso, porque YO fui quien adopto a Candy, no ella" expreso Albert de forma determinante no solo a Archie, sino también a la tía abuela Elroy.

"Candy no vuelve a pisar esta casa ni tampoco vuelve a tener el apellido Andrew, ¡es mi decisión final!" anuncio la tía abuela de forma furiosa. Nunca le había caído bien Candy, aunque después de haber ayudado a Albert a recuperarse Candy empezó a ganarse un pequeño lugar en el corazón de la tía abuela, esta decisión que acababa de tomar Candy hizo que la tía abuela Elroy solo la odiara más que nunca.

"Tía esa decisión es mía, no suya" contesto enojado Albert a su tía.

"No Albert, esta vez Candy hizo la mayor estupidez que alguna vez pudo hacer. He dicho mi última palabra, o las aceptas por las buenas, o las aceptas por las malas. Lo que he dicho se cumplirá, no me subestimes sobrino" dijo la tía abuela a Albert y a los demás presentes, mientras se paraba de su asiento y se dirigía a su habitación.

"Eso lo veremos Tía" respondió Albert en voz baja.

Mientras Albert y la tía abuela Elroy acababan de tener una declaración de guerra, los demás miembros de la familia Andrew estaban más sorprendida que nada. Todos estaban tan sorprendidos que ni siquiera podían hablar. La sorpresa sobre la decisión de Candy fue tan grande que hasta dejo callada a Elizabeth.

"Candy a tomado su decisión, no queda nada mas que apoyarla y desearle lo mejor" dijo Annie, fue la primera en hablar de los presentes durante todos este tiempo.

"Esta vez mi hermanita se pasó de loquita" pronuncio Tom mientras volvía a recordar todas las travesuras que hizo Candy durante niña en el hogar de Pony _"… ¡el hogar de Pony! La hermana María y la Señora Pony no saben nada de esto"_

"Patty, ¿acaso les has dicho algo a la hermana María o a la Señora Pony sobre la situación de Candy?" pregunto Tom preocupado a su dulce novia.

"Les platique sobre el posible matrimonio entre Candy y el joven De la Torre, pero realmente no les hable bien del todo" respondió Patty.

"Entonces creo que seré yo quien les dirá sobre la decisión de Candy" anuncio Tom.

"Más bien SEREMOS los dos, te acompañare durante ese momento" contesto Patty de forma determinada y cariñosa a su novio.

"…Ay Candy" dijo Annie. Desde niña Candy siempre había sido así, haciendo travesuras que terminaron siendo locuras. A pesar que ya Annie conocía bien a su amiga, todavía le impresiono saber lo que hizo ahora.

Mientras en la casa Andrew los miembros de esta estaban sorprendidos y un poco confundidos sobre la decisión de Candy, pero sobre todo sobre lo rápido que habían pasado las cosas, en Nueva york había una pareja de enamorados más feliz que nunca.

Después de que Candy y Terry se habían escapado de la iglesia, habían estado corriendo como un par de adolescentes por un parque cercano.

Parecía que nada había cambiado absolutamente, era justamente como los tiempos en el colegio San Pablo. Los dos jóvenes enamorados se habían pasado toda la tarde caminando, corriendo, abrazandose, amándose.

"Candy ¡tengo una idea!" dijo un feliz Terry a su adorada pecosa.

"¿Y cuál es esa idea joven Terrence? Contesto de forma divertida Candy.

"¡Tengamos veinte hijos!" grito Terry más feliz que nunca a su adorada Candy.

"¡TERRY!" contesto Candy toda sonrojada.

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Tú me amas, yo te amo, somos solteros y felices ¡tengamos veinte hijos con pecas y ricitos dorados!"

"primero nos tenemos que casar, no podemos tener hijos así de la nada" respondió Candy más sonrojada que nada ante la propuesta de su querido Terry.

"¿Entonces nos casamos y ya tenemos hijos?" pregunto Terry a Candy mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

"… umm… sí, claro" respondió Candy algo nerviosa.

"Entonces en 10 minutos serás la nueva señora Grandchester, hay una iglesia justo enfrente de este parque" dijo Terry a Candy mientras le daba besitos a esta por toda la cara. Realmente la felicidad que tenía esta pareja de enamorados era enorme, después de dos largos y dolorosos años de separación estaban ahí, en aquel parque, juntos y más felices que nunca, con la promesa que nunca más se volverían a separar.

"Terry ya es de noche, no creo que nos quieran casar a esta hora" respondió Candy a su amado mientras le respondía los besos que este le daba.

"… entonces… ¡mañana a las 6 de la mañana habrá boda!"

"¡pero es muy temprano!"

"¡para el amor nunca es temprano!"

"¿no sería mejor al menos como a las 10 de la mañana?"

"… pero"

"así tenemos más tiempo para dormir" dijo de forma cariñosa Candy a Terry mientras les plantaba un beso lleno de amor a este.

"De todos modos estaremos juntos, de eso yo me encargo" dijo Terry a Candy mientras la veía directamente a sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, a esos ojos que tanto había extrañado en estos dos años.

"¿Te dije que te amo?" pregunto Candy al joven ingles.

"noooooooooo" respondio Terry de forma juguetona, como un niño de 5 años que quería ser consentido a mas no poder.

"¡claro que si lo hice!"

"¡pero no lo suficiente!"

Candy rio ante el comentario de su amado, "entonces TE AMO TE AMO TE AMOOOOOOO con todo mi corazón, te amo Terry"

Terry estaba a punto de responderle lo mismo a su amada tarzan pecosa, responderle todo lo que la amaba a ella, que ella era su razón de vivir, pero algo lo paro. Justo en cuanto Candy había terminado de decir esta frase empezó a llover en Nueva York. Sin embargo esa lluvia no era de tristeza, si no de alegría. Terry respondió a esta lluvia con agarrar a su amada por la cintura y hacerla girar en un abrazo lleno de amor mientras le daba un beso apasionado en los dulces labios de Candy. Aquel beso que tanto había estado anhelando por tanto tiempo. Terry seguía sin creer todo lo que había pasado en ese día, como su amada tarzan pecosa fue en busca de el a Nueva York para parar su boda con Susana. Como ahora la mujer de su vida estaba justo enfrente de él, y como la besaba, la besaba todas las veces que quería porque ella realmente estaba ahí, con él. Mientras tanto Candy tampoco podía creer que todo esto estaba pasando. Cuantas veces no había sonado con su amado Terry justo aquí, enfrente de ella, con ella no solo hoy, si no siempre. Definitivamente este no era su final feliz, si no el comienzo de su vida feliz con el hombre que amaba como loca.

"Terry si seguimos aquí nos mojaremos y nos enfermaremos" dijo Candy a Terry.

"cierto, si nos enfermamos no nos podemos casar. Hay un hotel a una calle de aquí" respondió Terry.

" ¿¡Un hotel?!" respondio Candy algo asustada, y un poquito ofendida.

"¡no no no, no lo tomes a mal, solo estaremos juntos y dormiremos!" respondió rápidamente Terry a Candy, no quería que hubiera malentendidos entre ellos dos.

"_un hotel, a solas, con Terry… "_pensó Candy algo nerviosa y preocupada.

"_¿Cómo no amarla? _Se preguntaba Terry mientras veía a su amada tarzan pecosa. Definitivamente estos dos años ha transformado a Candy en la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez Terry pudiera ver. La miraba delicadamente, como sus rizos tan rubios como el sol le caían delicadamente a media espalda. Ya no tenía sus dos coletas que la caracterizaban tanto, había llegado a la iglesia con su pelo suelto y largo, ahora estaba todo mojado por la lluvia pero realmente solo la hacía verse más adorable. Terry veía como su dulce piel tan blanca como la nieve pero tan dulce como un durazno era una enorme tentación así el. Como esas pecas tan hermosas que tenía su dorada amada no habían cambiado, como todavía le daban ese toque tan suave y dulce a su hermoso rostro. En estos dos años que habían pasado lejos uno del otro Terry pudo observar como ya no era la chiquilla que lo enamoro en el colegio San Pablo, si no que ahora era toda una mujer, una mujer tan hermosa como las estrellas en el cielo. Con la lluvia que los había mojado a los dos Terry podría observar como el vestido verde que poseía su amada se pegaba ante su cuerpo, como dejaba ver su verdadera figura. Sus curvas tan delicadas, suaves, y marcadas. Su cintura tan pequeña, sus piernas tan suaves. Si, Candy había cambiado mucho en estos dos años, ya había dejado de ser aquella chiquilla traviesa para ahora convertirse en toda una mujer hecha y derecha, sin embargo, había algo que seguía siendo justamente igual desde la primera que Terry conoció a su dulce Candy. Sus ojos esmeraldas no habían cambiado en lo absoluto. Esos ojos tan dulces y tiernos que habían vuelto loco a Terry más de una vez seguían siendo los mismos. Terry amaba como ella lo miraba, lo miraba de la forma más tierna que alguien alguna vez lo pudo ver. Simplemente, la amaba, la amaba a más no poder.

"¿…Terry?" pregunto Candy a su amado ya que este solo se había quedado mirándola mientras la lluvia caía sobre los dos. La mirada que le mandaba Terry a Candy era tan… llena de amor que Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Candy" pronuncio Terry a la pecosa mientras se acercaba a ella, la agarraba de la barbilla para que esta la pudiera ver directamente a los ojos, para poder decirle "Te amé, te amo, y siempre te amare, mi dulce y hermosa tarzan pecosa" después de esta frase Terry beso delicadamente a Candy, aunque este tierno y delicado beso se transformó rápidamente en un lleno de pasión, un beso donde esta pareja de enamorados se reclamaba uno al otro después de dos largo años de separación, de una separación tan dolorosa que nunca más volvería a pasar.

A pesar que el beso bajo la lluvia era ahora una guerra de pasiones entre dos seres enamorados, este escalo a algo más. Terry dejo de besar los dulces labios de su amada para empezar a besar su mejilla llena de pecas, para luego poder bajar hacia su cuello. Un cuello tan dulce como una fresa en plena primavera.

Candy se sorprendió ante esta acción, mas no se disgustó. En vez de haberlo apartado, o haberlo cacheteado como lo hubiera hecho años atrás, agarro y acaricio la dulce cabellera color chocolate de su amado para poder pegarlo más a ella. Terry estaba provocando en Candy unas sensaciones que nuestra pecosa jamás había sentido. Estas sensaciones eran nuevas para Candy, más también muy placenteras.

Lluvia cayendo a mas no poder, dos par de enamorados solos en un parque amándose como si no hubiera mañana, sin duda esto era más hermoso que cualquier sueño que tanto Terry o Candy pudieron alguna vez tener.

Terry de repente paro, pero no dijo nada a Candy, solo se le quedo viendo a su pecosa con una mirada que hacía que Candy se sintiera completamente expuesta, sentía que Terry estaba mirándola a lo más profundo de su alma.

Candy no dijo nada, solo se quedó observando a esos bellos ojos azules que poseía su amado. De pronto Terry tomo delicadamente su mano mientras llevaba a Candy a un lugar. Terry no le había dicho a su amada a donde, pero en el fondo Candy sentía que sabía lo que su querido Terry le quería decir.

Quince minutos habían pasado esta parejas de enamorados caminando en la lluvia, habían caminado en silencio, pero este no era u silencio incomodo, era uno de os que sabía que todo estaba bien, era una situación donde no se necesitaban palabras para expresar todo el amor que estos dos enamorados se tenían el uno al otro. De pronto, habían llegado a un edificio llamado color blanco, no se podría ver bien el título, pero Candy sabía que era.

Terry dejo la mano de su amada por un momento para ir a hablar con el recepcionista. Candy pudo ver como el hombre era uno de al parecer 30 años de edad, chaparrito de ojos cafés y pelo negro. En cuanto menos lo pensó nuestra pecosa su amado Terry había regresado. Terry llego, la tomo de la mano, la miro de forma dulce y después se llevó a Candy a una habitación justamente en el último piso de aquel edifico, o debería de decir hotel.

"Es aquí, pasa Candy" dijo Terry mientras le abría la puerta a su tarzan pecosa. Candy paso, la habitación era bastante bonita, las paredes eran color café claro y había una chimenea. A pesar que nuestra pecosa podía entender la situación en la que estaban ella y Terry, Candy no se sintió nerviosa, de hecho se sentía algo, emocionada.

"Candy" pronuncio Terry algo nervioso. "No quiero que pienses mal, te amo y te respeto, y si solo quieres platicar y dormir es lo que haremos" dijo Terry a Candy.

Candy no pronuncio nada, solo se sonrojo mientras veía los ojos de su amado. Terry a ver la reacción de su tarzan pecosa le causo un pequeño sonrojo también. No se necesitaban palabras, sus solas miradas respondían todas las dudas que pudieran tener.

"Candy"

"Terry"

Esta pareja de enamorados pronunciaron el nombre del otro mientras se acercaban cada vez más. Eran Candy y Terry, solos en aquella habitación, mojados por la lluvia y con el calor del fuego cubriéndolos a ambos. Se podía oir la tormenta que estaba afuera de aquel cuarto, pero no les importaba, porque realmente, en aquella habitación había solo una cosa, amor.

Terry agarro la barbilla de su amada, la miro atentamente a sus ojos justo antes de plantarle un beso dulce. Aunque para la sorpresa del castaño, la tarzan pecosa fue la persona que empezó a profundizar aquel beso. Candy y Terry se empezaron a besar como nunca, sus almas se estaban reclamando después de haber estado injustamente separadas por tanto tiempo.

Terry fue moviendo lentamente su boca hacia la mejilla de su amada, estaba a punto de bajar a su cuello, pero antes pronuncio en el iodo de Candy las palabras "Te amo". Estas palabras hizo que Candy temblara, esto era el cielo.

Terry empezó a besar el cuello de Candy mientras le acariciaba toda su espalda. En la parte de atrás del vestido de Candy Terry pudo notar como había unos broches que sujetaban el vestido de su amada, los cuales obviamente el joven de ojos azules fue abriendo poco a poco. Lentamente Terry fue poniendo sus manos dentro del vestido de Candy, empezó a abrir el vestido mientras empezaba a quitárselo a su amada. Terry empezó a acariciar la dulce piel de su pecosa mientras el vestido iba cayendo lentamente al piso. Candy solo lo abrazaba más, quería sentirlo lo más posible. De repente Terry movió su boca de regreso hacia los labios de su amada, un beso apasionado y lleno de amor el cual obviamente nuestra pecosa respondió. Este beso hizo que Terry levantara a Candy y esta abrazara su cintura con sus piernas. La pasión era demasiada, Terry movió a su amada con la pared mientras la besaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Candy solo correspondía el beso mientras le quitaba lentamente la camisa a su amado, en cuanto menos lo pensó Terry se encontraba sin camisa.

"Ca… cama" pronuncio Candy. Terry obedeció a su amada mientras la iba cargando para dirigirse a la cama. Terry se encontraba sobre Candy en la cama, de repente este empezó a quitarle la parte de arriba que todavía tenía Candy, para poder ver aquellos dulces y tentadores pechos que tenía su amada.

"_es toda una mujer" _fue lo único que pudo pensar Terry a ver a Candy tan íntima con él, tan cerca de él. De repente la agarro de la cintura para poder acercarla a él. Besos y caricias cubrían a estos seres que se amaban con locura, y entre más besos y caricias pasaban, más emoción ocurría, y menos ropa los cubría.

La pasión era enorme, pero todavía no llegaba a su límite. Terry decidió agarra la pierna izquierda de Candy mientras la levantaba suavemente.

"Candy, déjame ser parte de ti, déjame hacer que seamos unos" pidió permiso Terry a su amada.

Candy no estaba en circunstancias de ser cuestionada, ya que con las emociones tan grandes que cubrían aquella habitación, y sobre todo, su cuerpo, no podía negarse a nada.

"s… s… siiiiiiiiii" grito Candy en un gemido, la cual fue muy bien escuchada por Terry, ya que inmediatamente estos amantes eran uno.

Candy le di un apasionado beso a su amado Terry mientras este estaba adentro de ella. El no solo le correspondió el beso, si no que la hizo gritar, ya que sus movimientos eran la situación más placentera que esta pecosa jamás había llegado a sentir.

Candy gritaba y gritaba, sentía que estaba no solo en el cielo, si no en el mismísimo paraíso.

Minutos después que Terry había terminado, esta pareja seguía demostrando su amor. El acto de amor que hicieron no se terminó en ese momento, si no que siguió toda la noche. Se demostraron su amor una y otra y otra vez hasta que sus cuerpos ya no pudieron más. Era una noche mágica, llena de amor y pasión. Una noche que ninguno de estos dos amantes podría olvidar jamás. La noche conde se unieron en cuerpo y alma por primera vez.

Para unos, esta noche era mágica, mucho mejor de lo pudieron haber alguna vez soñado, pero para otros, esta noche estaba llenas de lágrimas y tristezas.

Después de que Terry dejo plantada a Susana en el altar, esta quedo desconsolada, no había parado de llorar desde aquel amargo momento que vivió.

Susana amaba a Terry, ella haría lo que sea para estar con su hombre. "¡MALDITA ZORRA CANDICE!" grito mientras aventó una fotografía de ella y Terry hacia el espejo de su habitación.

Susana estaba convencida que Terry había olvidado a aquella enfermera, de hecho Susana daba por hecho que ahora Terry la amaba más de lo que alguna vez pudo amar a aquella pecosa.

"¡TERRY ES MIO!" gritaba Susana entre llantos.

"_¿Cómo es posible que todo lo que hemos pasado juntos se haya ido al carajo con la sola aparición de Candy?"_ pensaba Susana. Candy ha sido la causante de todas sus desgracias, fue la culpa de aquella estúpida enfermera que Terry nunca la amara, o al menos eso creía la rubia.

De repente, entre tanto llanto Susana perdió el aliento, toda la comida que había consumido aquel día se le estaba regresando en ese momento. Es cierto que llorar puede traer malestares, pero Susana sentía que este no era el caso.

Después que paro de vomitar, la rubia recordó cierta ocasión, cierta acción que había pasado entre ella y Terry.

Había pasado casi dos año desde que Candy y Terry se habían separado, y aun así Terry nunca le había dado ni siquiera un beso a Susana. Susana estaba harta, sentía que el no la podía ver como mujer por estar en esta silla de ruedas. Sin embargo, eso no significa que en este tiempo ella no hubiera intentado nada. En mucho más de una ocasión Susana había intentado un beso, o algo más con el joven inglés, pero este siempre lar rechazaba.

Un día Terry no había bajado a cenar y Susana se empezó a preocupar, así que cuando subió a la habitación de su prometido, lo encontró a este tirado en el suelo borracho. Susana sabía que Terry tomaba, pero esta vez se había pasado de copas. De repente la rubia escucho con el castaño empezó a pronuncias cierto nombre que solo la hizo enojar, "Candy".

En muchas ocasiones pasadas Susana había llegado a cachetear a Terry cuando a este se le salía el nombre de la mujer que realmente amaba, pero esta vez no, esta vez Susana decidió usar el recuerdo de su rival a su favor.

"Aquí estoy Terry, aquí estoy mi amor" dijo Susana a Terry con una voz fingida mientras se bajaba de su silla de ruedas hacia el piso donde se encontraba su pareja.

"Candy" decía Terry. El inglés estaba tan borracho que realmente no sabía con quién o con que hablaba, lo único que sabía era que necesitaba a Candy más que nunca.

Lo siguiente fue solo un resultado de engaños, y tristezas. Susana estaba haciéndose pasar por Candy para que Terry pudiera estar con ella, lo que al final le funciono. Terry y Susana estuvieron juntos, aunque Terry no veía a Susana, si no a su dulce tarzan pecosa.

Al día siguiente Susana despertó sola en el piso, Terry había estado en el baño más confundido y asustado que nunca.

"Terry, mi amor ¿Dónde estás?" pregunto Susana mientras buscaba a su prometido.

"_¿Qué rayos paso anoche? ¿Qué rayos fue lo que hice?" _se reprochaba Terry una y otra vez mientras se mojaba el rostro con el agua que caía de su llave del baño. Sentía que si se mojaba, tal vez podría despertar, tal vez podría despertar de esta horrible pesadilla y podría ver a su dulce Candy al lado suyo. Pero lo que vivía no era una pesadilla, era la realidad.

"¿¡Susana me puedes explicar que rayos paso anoche?!" pregunto furioso Terry a la rubia.

"Paso lo que tenía que pasar, paso lo que una pareja de enamorados hacen para demostrar su amor" respondió Susana.

"… acaso ¿tuvimos se… sexo? Pregunto nervioso Terry. La respuesta era bastante obvia, pero todavía tenía la diminutiva esperanza que todo fuera un malentendido.

"Si" respondió secamente Susana.

"Está bien" respondió rápidamente Terry mientras salía corriendo de aquella habitación, si pasaba un minuto más sentía que terminaría asfixiándose.

"¡TERRY NO ESPERA!" grito Susana, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya que Terry no se encontraba en la habitación.

Habían pasado alrededor de mes y medio desde aquella noche. Todo había sido normal, bueno, al menos lo que Susana consideraba normal.

Desde que dejo de caminar los doctores le habían dicho que sería difícil que pudiera tener hijos, ya que se lastimo parte de su sistema reproductor. Esta sería la razón por la cual Susana tendría entre un periodo muy irregular, hasta no tenerlo en meses. Los doctores le dijeron que era normal, que no tenía que preocuparse. Durante este mes y medio que había pasado desde aquella noche Susana no había vuelto a tener su periodo, pero por sus circunstancias medicas no le tomaba importancia. Sin embargo, este vomito ya era demasiado sospechoso.

"¡JULIA!" grito Susana hacia su sirvienta.

"Si señorita" respondió.

"Ve a la farmacia y cómprame una prueba de embarazo, ¡apúrate!" demando a la joven sirvienta.

"si señorita" contesto esta.

El tiempo se hizo eterno. Susana empezaba a pensar como seria si realmente estuviera embarazada. Empezó a imaginar la felicidad que traería a sus vidas un hijo entre ella y Terry.

De repente Julia regreso a la habitación y le di la prueba de embarazo a su jefa.

Susana la agarro y se dirigió al baño, los siguientes tres minutos se convirtieron en los más largos de su vida.

"Tres minutos han pasado, vamos Susana, solo ve la prueba y ya" se dijo a sí misma la rubia, lo que vio la dejo con la boca abierta.

La señora Marlow se encontraba afuera de la habitación de su hija, seguía bastante preocupada por esta por todo lo que le había pasado hoy. Susana no había dejado de llorar después del ridículo que Terry la hizo pasar.

La señora Marlow decidió pasar a la habitación para estar con su hija, sin embargo, cuando su madre entro a la habitación, lo que vio fue algo que no esperaba. Su hija Susana estaba sonriendo.

"hija, ¿estás bien?" pregunto la señora Marlow a su hija

"…madre"

"¿si hija?" "Susana que pasa, ¿Por qué estas feliz?"

"…"

"Estoy... embarazada" dijo Susana mientras una lagrima de felicidad le caía de su ojo izquierdo.

"…" la señora Marlow no podía creer lo que le acababa de decir su hija.

"hija… estas… ¿estas segura?" pregunto la señora Marlow a su hija

"¡SI MAMA ESTOY EMBARAZADA SERAS ABUELA!" grito Susana mientras abrazaba a su madre.

"_Terry y yo estaremos juntos, ya lo versa Candice" _pensó Susana.

Unos embarazos causan alegrías y esperanzas mientras otros causan terror y nervios, eso era lo que estaban viviendo Fabián De la Torre y Anabelle Louvier.

"¡MI HIJO ES UN DE LA TORRE! Tanto tu como tu hermano estuvieron conmigo, pero con tu hermano fue solo una vez así que lo más seguro es que tú seas el padre. Aparte por eso me quede en estados unidos para hablar contigo sobre qué haremos"

"… tengo una idea" dijo Fabián de forma maliciosa.

Anabelle sabía cuando su cuñado tramaba alguna maldad, tenía esa esencia en sus ojos. Fabián tenía la misma mirada en esos momentos.

"¿Cuál es tu idea?" preguntó Anabelle.

"Ese hijo, me dará la hacienda De la Torre" respondió de forma contenta Fabián a su cuñada.

"Acusaras de violación, violencia y una que otra cosita de más a mi hermano, yo seré tu testigo y me encargare de encontrar toda la evidencia necesitada"

"¿¡QUE?! Desde cuando te importa la hacienda de tu familia" cuestiono Anabelle a Fabián.

"Esa hacienda vale oro, y a mí me gusta el oro"

"¿Cómo te dará este niño eso?" preguntó Anabelle a Fabián

"esta acusación hará que mi hermano sea el 'malo' de la familia, todos se pondrán en su contra, el niño será la evidencia y pues, este será el primer paso para su ruina. Mi hermano es el mayor obstáculo para que yo o alguien más de la familia tome control de la hacienda" respondió este.

"¿Qué gano yo?"

"Dinero, después de todo esa fue la única razón por la cual empezaste a salir con mi hermano ¿no?"

"¿Ese es tu plan?"

"No, solo parte"

Anabelle estaba confundida, y algo arrepentida. Fabián no era de confiar, y ella bien lo sabía, sin embargo a veces su hermano era demasiado aburrido, y ella le daban ganas de algo un poco más "atrevido" lo que para su desgracia Fabián tenía lo que su hermano no. Lo de ellos fue solo pasión.

"Anabelle, lárgate, tengo que hacer una llamada si te necesito te avisa. Haces una estupidez lo pagaras caro, solo te aviso" anuncio Fabián a su cuñada.

"_imbécil" _pensó Anabelle mientras salía de aquel cuarto.

Fabián empezó a marcar su teléfono a cierta familia "Bueno, habla Fabián De la Torre me podría comunicar con el señor Leagen, está bien espero. Buenas tardes señor Leagen, le tengo una propuesta muy interesante. Usted me hace unos favorcitos y yo saco a sus adorados hijos de la cárcel" dijo el joven Fabián al señor Leagen.

**no pondre adelantos esta vez, los dejare ser felices un ratito ^.^**

**ahoraaaaaaaaaaa... la pregunta del AÑO!**

**EL HIJO ES DE TERRY?! D;**

**wohohoho haaaaaay las cosas loquitas que pasaran :3**

**amm la escena entre Candy y Terry miles de disculpas si no fue lo que esperaban, fue la primera vez que escribo also asi y enserio hize mi mejor esfuerzo T.T**

**y poes los veo luego :D**


	6. ADVERTENCIA! LEER PRIMERO!

_**LEER!**_

**Buenoooo. Antes de empezar el capítulo quiero hablarles de algo.**

**Publico, gente que lee mi historia, por el simple hecho de haberse tomado unos minutos de su vida para leer mi historia loquita hace que los quiera abrazar a cada uno de ustedes. Lo digo y lo diré, muchas gracias por leer mi historia c';**

**Sin embargo, dije en el prólogo de ese fic que esta NO sería una historia precisamente de "Candy y Terry"**

**SIN EMBARGO, al final, es lo más probable que si termine entre Candy y Terry (pensé esto desde que comencé el fic, no fue decisión de último momento) pero realmente, nada está seguro.**

**Les estoy diciendo esto porque empezará a pasar ciertas cosas, que lo más seguro es que no sean precisamente de su agrado si quieren una historia de Candy y Terry. No importa como termine esta historia, la persona que Candy conocerá se hará UNA PERSONA SUMAMENTE importante para ella.**

**Les estoy diciendo esto porque como se la han pasado aventándome tomatazos por el drama que pongo (aunque si fuera una historia de Candy y Terry también habría drama… nomas digo, después de todo eso se necesita, drama, y más en fanfics) creo que sería mejor que no leyeran esta historia. Les digo esto porque harían MUCHOS MUCHOS MUCHOOOOOOOS corajes.**

**Si quieren seguir leyendo esta historia, primero muchas gracias. Segundo HABRA TANTO TERRY COMO NUEVO PERSONAJE así que si quieren Candy y Terry, poes habrá, pero no creo que sea la historia que quieran leer.**

**Siento que perderé varias lectoras, lo cual me da tristeza porque realmente estaba muy emocionada con mi primer fanfic, pero creo que debí haber pensado esto al ponerle nuevo interés amoroso a la pecosa.**

**Muchas de ustedes se enojaron ante mi comentario sobre "Terry", y también creo que esa es la razón por tanto tomate que he recibido. QUIERO DEJAR EN CLARO mi opinión sobre Terry es sumamente personal, por favor no lo tomen tan personal T.T**

**EN CONCLUSION! Si quieren seguir leyendo y son fans de Candy y Terry, harán muchos corajes, y si no poes… sigan leyendo c: (si recibo mucho odio por esta "información" tal vez elimine el fanfic… )**

**Posdata: les juro que quiero cambiar el nombre de esta historia a "verdulería" por tanto que me avientan.**


	7. Sangre Gitana

Madrid, España. Era una mañana bastante calurosa pero llena de vida en la plaza San Toro. Los pájaros volaban por todas las calles mientras los niños corrían de un lugar a otro con juegos y risas. Se escuchaba música por todos lados, gente intentando ganarse la vida de forma humilde mientras intentaban al mismo tiempo alegrarle la vida al prójimo. Mujeres tratando de vender artesanías a los turistas y los turistas tratando de conquistar a aquellas mujeres. Cocineros gritando a todo lo que dan para que sus camareros les puedan llevar la comida a los clientes antes de que se enfríe. Pero sobretodo, como cada mañana en aquella plaza había mujeres gitanas bailando ante los espectadores. Mujeres de todo tipo de piel, unas tan claras como la nieve y otras tan oscuras como la noche, pero todas con orgullo gitano.

Todas las mañanas eran iguales en aquella plaza ubicada en el corazón de Madrid. Gente divirtiéndose mientras otras trataban de ganarse el pan de cada día. La gente ya se conocía, ya que lo único que llegaba a cambiar en aquella plaza eran los turistas, porque para la gente obrera, ese lugar se había hecho su hogar.

"¿Qué es el destino? Acaso es algo con lo que se nace ya escrito, oh es una lucha diaria sobre hacer lo que uno cree que es correcto. Habrá diferencias entre el destino de vida, y el destino amoroso. ¿Un pájaro es un pájaro o solo el sueño de uno? ¿La realidad existe?" decía un inspirado joven de ojos negros y tez morena.

"¡Primo te puedes callar de una vez por todas!" respondía un irritado joven ante la reflexión de su primo.

"Tranquilo Gustavito, vamos bien que has de haber extrañado mis monólogos sobre la realidad" proclamó un joven de forma divertida mientras le daba un codazo a su primo Gustavo.

"¿Extrañar? Pff... En cada una de tus cartas me mandabas al menos dos hojas sobre esas preguntas raras tuyas"

Gustavo De la Torre, un joven alto de ojos y pelo negro con piel blanca, nieto de Fernán de La torre eh hijo de Luis Macario De la Torre y su esposa Ricarda Madero estaba pisando tierra española por primera vez en diez años. A la edad de ocho años había sido enviado a Paris, Francia a un internado ya que igual que su primo había sido algo rebelde desde niño. Sin embargo, a diferencia de este, el no pudo defenderse tan bien y esta rebeldía termino llevándolo a otro país durante diez años. Alejado de su tierra a la edad de ocho años decidió regresar a esta ahora como un joven de dieciocho para poder estudiar medicina, la carrera que lo había apasionado desde niño. Sin embargo también había sido dicho desde niño que su destino era "apoderarse de la hacienda familiar por el bien de su padre" aunque a Gustavo jamás le había interesado. Hace alrededor de un año decidió enfrentarse a su familia diciendo que iría a escuela de medicina, pero como era de esperarse esta noticia solo causó drama. Su padre lo había amenazado que si no seguía su verdadero destino, se olvidará que tenía familia. En ese entonces a Gustavo le faltaba muy poco para graduarse de la escuela, y como no tenía dinero prefirió engañar a su padre que abandonaría la idea de hacerse doctor. Un año después el joven regresa a España después de diez años para enfrentarse con su familia, solo que ahora con el apoyo de una beca, y el de su primo.

"¡La próxima vez podías avisarme cuando se te ocurra regresar un mes antes!" regaño el joven a su primo menor.

La llegada de Gustavo estaba planeada en ocurrir en exactamente un mes. Sin embargo este mando una carta a su primo donde le avisaba que llegaría esa mismo día, en unas cuantas horas.

Gustavo había sido recibido por su primo en el puerto Larreta, un puerto no muy lejos de la plaza donde se encontraban. El encuentro había sido bastante conmovedor, ya que era la primera vez en diez años que estos primos se veían. Durante todo este tiempo se habían estado comunicando a través de cartas, pero nunca en persona.

"Perdón" contesto el joven de tez blanca.

"Tu regalo será que no te pegue con la escoba como mereces" dijo el primo de este.

Después de haberse encontrado y sobretodo haberse dado un fuerte abrazo, el joven mayor de la familia De la Torre decidió llevar a su primo a aquella plaza que tanto formaba recuerdos de su niñez.

"Sigo sin creer que ya han pasado diez años" menciono el joven de tez morena a su primo.

"Me acuerdo todas las veces que veníamos de niños a esta plaza. Realmente no ha cambiado" contesto Gustavo mientras miraba cada detalle de aquella plaza en la cual estuvo mucho tiempo de niño.

"Todas las veces que me peleaba con mi padre venía a este lugar. De hecho hubo varias ocasiones en las que inclusive me quede a dormir aquí" dijo Gustavo con un tono melancólico mientras recordaba ciertas situaciones de su niñez.

"…"

"Prácticamente vivía aquí. Era uno de los pocos lugares donde realmente me sentía en paz"

"Comparto aquel sentimiento…"

"No te pongas así, yo soy el que no ha venido aquí en una década, tu vienes cada día"

"…"

La conversación paso de ser una donde se recordaba momentos melancólicos de la niñez de estos dos primos, a una más seria.

El primo de Gustavo era el mejor amigo de este. De hecho lo consideraba más como su hermano que cualquier otra persona. Sin embargo a pesar de los años, hubo una que otra cosa que nunca pudo entender de su primo_. _

_No ha cambiado, cuando hablamos de un tema que tiene que ver con la familia se empieza a quedar callado poco a poco._ "Porque… ¿nunca me hiciste caso?" cuestiono Gustavo a su primo antes que este quedara callado por completo.

"¿Qué?" respondió confundido el joven de tez morena.

"Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Por muchos años te dije que vinieras a Francia conmigo, tu odias a nuestra familia y…"

"No los odio"

_Está evitando la pregunta, justo como siempre_. "…Aparte cuando conociste a Anabelle te dije que te fueras con ella a Francia. Estarías con la mujer que amas y con un familiar que no está desquiciado"

El joven De la Torre solo se rio ante la última parte dicha por su primo Gustavo.

_¿¡Acaso nunca crecerá?!_ Pensó Gustavo ante la reacción burlona de su primo ante lo último dicho por él. "Siempre te has quejado de nuestra familia, pero aun así nunca dejas España por más de un mes. Cualquiera pensaría que te habrías fugado de aquella casa en cuanto tuvieras como diez años. Digo, lo más lógico es que te hubieras ido ya hace tiempo, a Francia lo mas probable ya que hay esta tu prometida"

"No me quejo, solo digo la verdad. La mayoría de nuestra familia es un asco, hubo muchas veces en la que planee fugarme cuando era niño"

"Y aun así sigues de veintiún años sin salirte de aquella casa"

"…"

Gustavo solo se quedó viendo como su primo iba adquiriendo aquella mirada perdida que lo identificaba cada vez que recordaba algo que le dolía. De los dos el siempre había sido el más alegre, bueno realmente el más alegre de toda su familia. A pesar de todas las tristezas que vivió este de niño, nunca perdió esa estrella en sus ojos. Pero como todo ser humano, hay momento que pierde aquella chispa. Gustavo estaba presenciando aquel momento por primera vez en diez años.

"Destino" contesto de forma seria mientras veía a un par de palomas que acababan de aterrizar en una fuente ubicada enfrente de los dos jóvenes.

_Creo que tendremos esta platica otro día_ reflexiono Gustavo al ver como su primo trataba de evitar responder hacia esta pregunta.

"...destino, realmente, ¿crees en eso?" pregunto Gustavo mientras caminaba al lado de su primo, el cual estaba acercándose cada vez mas a la fuente donde se encontraban aquella palomas.

"Si, aunque mi opinión del destino es muy diferente a la de la mayoría"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

El joven de tez morena le indico a su primo un lugar a lado de la fuente que se encontraba en el centro de la plaza San Toro, dándole a entender que tomarán los dos asiento. "Digamos que fuiste creado con el propósito de ser pintor, esa fue la única razón por la que naciste, para hacerte el mejor pintor de toda España. Desde que tienes memoria te repiten que serás pintor, esa es tu única meta, tu destino. Sin embargo un día te das cuenta que no puedes ni dibujar a una vaca, pero que puedes bailar un buen flamenco. Poco a poco te vas dando cuenta la pasión que tienes no sólo por el flamenco, si no por el baile en general. Odias pintar, amas bailar, así que decides dar la noticia ante tu familia, pero ellos reprochan esa decisión con la excusa que tu verdadero destino es ser pintor. La pregunta es ¿Quién dice que tu destino era ser pintor? ¿Acaso tu destino no era ser bailarín? ¿Acaso tu destino no era vivir una vida de pintor para darte cuenta que tu verdadera pasión era ser Bailarín?" concluyó el joven De la Torre mientras alimentaba a unas palomas con un pedazo de pan que acababa de encontrar.

Gustavo se quedó bastante sorprendido ante la respuesta de su primo. Desde niños este siempre le había dado buenos consejos, pero aun así había veces que lo seguía sorprendiendo.

El día estaba a todo lo que da, risas y alegrías eran escuchadas aunque eran lo más lejos en la que se encontraba la tranquilidad de Gustavo.

"Me van a odiar" dijo en un susurro.

"A mí me odian y sigo vivo. Aparte ¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto la opinión de nuestra familia?" cuestionó el joven. El conocía bien a Gustavo, y sabía que la opinión que tenía su familia sobre sus decisiones le importaba en un más mínimo. Fue por eso que la respuesta de su primo le impresionó bastante.

"Tengo miedo... eso es todo" respondió Gustavo.

"Todo saldrá bien"

Mientras el primo de Gustavo de la Torre trataba de darle apoyo a este, hubo algo que interrumpió la conmovedora escena. De repente más gitanas empezaron a bailar. Las melodías de la guitarra española empezaron a hacerse más fuerte cada vez. No solo gente gitana empezaba a bailar, si no que también gente no gitana, pero como si no fuera todo ahora hasta canto había.

"No me digas que todavía hacen esto" interrogó Gustavo a su primo mientras este empezaba a pararse de la banca donde se encontraban.

"Es tradición ¡Cómo crees que sería olvidada!" respondió el joven De la Torre mientras empezaban a unirse al círculo de la gente gitana

"Vamos Gustavo. De seguro es una señal, apenas acabas de llegar a tu tierra española y ya te espera baile gitano" intentaba animar el joven a su primo a que este se uniera al baile que formaba parte de su cultura, su niñez, y sobre todo, su sangre.

"Primo ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya hasta se me olv..." no pudo terminar de negar la oferta Gustavo ya que este había sido agarrado por una joven morena de ojos y pelo café oscuro.

La música empezaba a cambiar de una tonada delicada y pegajosa a una fuerte y apasionada. Los colores se mezclaban cada vez más. Entre más avanzaba la melodía más gente tanto gitana cómo no gitana se unía al baile clásico de la plaza San Toro, y de Madrid.

"Vamos joven ¡No sea amargado!" regaño entre risas esta misteriosa joven a Gustavo.

"No soy amargado, solo que tengo más de diez años que no participo en un baile gitano" respondió este.

"Eso significa que alguna vez lo ha hecho, el recuerdo regresa solo, solo déjese llevar" dijo entre sonrisas la joven morena mientras integraba al joven al círculo.

Mientras Gustavo estaba comenzando a interesarse en aquella joven gitana, su primo bailaba a más no poder con aquella melodía tan clásica de su hermosa España. Entre más avanzaba la melodía, más salía su lado gitano.

Tanto el joven de mirada tan profunda como la noche, como su primo Gustavo y realmente todos en su familia tienen sangre gitana. El abuelo Fernán De la Torre había tenido a sus tres hijos con una joven gitana llamada Rita Lobo. Una dulce mujer de piel morena clara con pelo café y ojos miel claro. Según cuenta el abuelo Fernán, este conoció a su esposa en un baile justo como este. Fernán iba caminando mientras una bella joven bailaba entre su gente justo aquí, en esta misma plaza. El tiempo paso y la señorita Rita Lobo termino siendo esposa de Fernán. La sangre de Rita hace que los tres hijos de la familia De la Torre sean mitad gitana, sin embargo esto vario en la siguiente generación. El papa de Gustavo, Luis Macario se casó con una joven blanca, la cual es Ricarda Madero. Por esto Gustavo, y sus dos hermanos Carmen y Víctor De la Torre tienen alrededor de un cuarto de sangre gitana. En cambio Guillermo José De la Torre procreo a sus dos hijos con una joven gitana de tez morena clara, pelo negro y ojos grises oscuros como su hijo menor Fabián. Esta joven tenía como nombre Alejandra Jiménez. Fabián y su hermano mayor tienen tres cuartos de sangre gitana gracias a su madre. Lamentablemente, la señora Alejandra Jiménez murió cuando su hijo mayor tenía cinco años de edad, hace ya dieciséis años.

Alejandra les había enseñado a sus hijos a amar su herencia gitana, desde muy pequeños ella les había mostrado parte de su cultura. Sin embargo, ya que su madre murió cuando estaban tan pequeños, no pudieron aprender más por parte de ella. Fabián realmente nunca le tomo importancia, más su hermano era otra historia. El joven de ojos negros vivió más su cultura gitana ya que sentía que tenía a su madre más cerca de él.

_No recordaba lo divertido que eran estos bailes_, pensó Gustavo mientras seguía el baile que creía haber olvidado, sin embargo al parecer aquella joven tenía razón, el recuerdo llega solo, solo tenía que dejarse llevar.

"Entre tanto que me ha hecho bailar, no le he preguntado su nombre señorita" dijo Gustavo ante su compañera de baile, mientras este la hacía girar.

La joven quedo callada, pero seguía mirando a Gustavo con una sonrisa divertida, y algo dulce.

El baile estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax. Aplausos y bebidas, hombres y mujeres, niños y ancianos todos unidos.

En cuanto la guitarra dio su última melodía, todo el público se unió ante un grito de satisfacción. La gente empezaba a recuperar un poco el aliento perdido en aquella danza tan tradicional de su hermosa tierra española.

"Josefina Cruz. Es bueno tenerlo de vuelta, joven Gustavo De la Torre" pronuncio la joven morena mientras le daba un saludo a Gustavo en forma de respeto.

Este quedo algo confundido, ya que la gitana parecía reconocerlo, pero él no la recordaba. "Disculpe, pero ¿De dónde nos conocemos?"

"No se preocupe, realmente nunca nos habíamos conocido. Lo que pasa es que yo y mi abuelo hemos trabajado con su familia por bastantes años. Me hice amiga de su primo y este me contaba de usted. Realmente me alegra que haya decidido regresar a su tierra" contesto la joven.

"Vez Josefina, te dije que mi primo era un amargado" dijo de sorpresa el joven de ojos negros, ya que ni Josefina ni Gustavo vieron de donde vino.

"¡No seas grosero que tu primo no es amargado!" regaño la joven gitana a su amigo.

En ese momento Gustavo solo quería matar a su primo. _Acabo de regresar hace unas horas y ya estas avergonzándome_ pensaba Gustavo mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina a su primo, el cual captó enseguida.

"Josefina, ¿Quieres enseñarle a mi primo la hacienda en cuanto lleguemos?" preguntó el joven a Josefina ya que había notado que su primo agarro cierto interés por la gitana.

"Si el joven Gustavo no se opone, será un placer" respondió.

"No tiene que llamarme joven, con Gustavo estoy bien, Josefina" informo Gustavo a la gitana, mientras está se empezaba a sonrojar un poco.

Al ver la escena, el primo de Gustavo solo pudo decir una cosa, "Si todo marcha bien ¡Seré tío en unos meses!" dijo mientras sonreía de forma inocente, aunque tanto su amiga, como su primo lo tomaron de forma opuesta.

"¡OUCH!" grito el joven mientras se sanaba la cabeza.

"Discúlpeme Gustavo, pero en este momento no puedo ir a la hacienda con ustedes, los veré al rato" se despidió Josefina sin antes darle otro golpe a su amigo.

"Prácticamente soy su jefe, ¡Y te trata mejor a ti!"

"Eres un imbécil primo" dijo Gustavo ante su primo entre risas mientras iban caminando hacia la casa De la Torre.

"¿Estás listo?" cuestionó el joven a su primo, sabiendo que en cuanto llegarán a la casa de su familia, el drama empezaría.

"No pero ya que, vamos" respondió Gustavo mientras él y su primo se dirigían a la hacienda que no había visto en diez años.

"Solo recuerda que no estás solo, esta vez estaré hay para ti" intentaba dar ánimos el joven a su primo.

"Díez años y sigues siendo el mismo. Bailas por todo, haces tus comentarios idiotas, y me das apoyo" dijo en forma de agradecimiento Gustavo ante su primo. "Tú nunca cambiarás Sebastián"

"Para eso está la familia" respondió Sebastián a su primo.

Una familia se empezaba a reunir después de diez años. La escena era muy conmovedora en Madrid, España. Sin embargo en otra parte del mundo, Estados Unidos para especificar, la escena era todo lo contrario a la de una familia amorosa.

Después que Candy había decidió mandar al carajo a la sociedad para poder ser feliz con su amor, las cosas en la casa Andrew habían cambiado un poco, especialmente con la tía abuela Elroy. La tía daba por muerta a Candy, ya que según la tía, aquella huérfana era una malagradecida que condenó a la familia que le dio de comer por muchos años.

La tía nunca había querido del todo a Candy, es cierto que después del incidente con la pérdida de memoria de Albert la tía empezó a respetar a Candy, sin embargo con esta última decisión que tomo la pecosa, la tía abuela Elroy desarrollo un odio profundo hacia Candice White.

_Maldita huérfana. Sabía que tu adopción solo traería más desgracias. Esta vez te pasaste Candy. Esta vez me asegurare que pagues_, pensaba la tía abuela mientras intentaba idear un plan para vengarse de Candy.

Favorcitos reflexionaba el señor Leagen ante la propuesta del joven Fabián De la Torre. Desde que sus hijos Eliza y Neal habían sido encarcelados, tanto el cómo su esposa han estado haciendo lo imposible por sacarlos de aquellas celdas.

Fabián no es precisamente el joven más inteligente que hay, aparte que tiene fama de ser caprichoso. Si me arriesgo y hago este trato con el no tengo garantía que realmente me ayudara a sacar a mis hijos de la cárcel. La propuesta que había hecho Fabián De la Torre al señor Leagen le cayó como un cubo lleno de hielos, ya que le dejo frio el cuerpo como nunca antes.

El señor Leagen decidió pararse de su escritorio y caminar hacia la ventana de su oficina. El día era efectivamente hermoso aquella tarde, pero este hombre solo pensaba como sus hijos nunca podrían volver a ver aquella luz. "…secuestro" dijo en un susurro.

Un hombre de edad avanzada estaba peleando con sus demonios internos sobre hasta dónde estaría dispuesto a pelear por la libertad de sus hijos. Sin embargo en Nueva york una joven rubia de ojos azules estaba celebrando a más no poder gracias a la criatura que llevaba en su vientre.

"Efectivamente señora Marlow, usted está embarazada de 3 semanas" anuncio por quinta vez el doctor de la rubia ya que esta le había pedido que repitiera la noticia una y otra vez porque seguía sin creérsela.

Susana estaba sonriendo a más no poder.

"¿Acaso ya le dio la noticia al padre?" preguntó el doctor ya que este no se había enterado del chisme del año entre Terrence Grandchester y Susana Marlow.

"El padre se encuentra de viaje, en MUY poco tiempo iré a darle la noticia. Créame él lo que más quería era que ya empezáramos a tener hijos. Con esta noticia nuestra felicidad empezara finalmente" dijo alegremente Susana ante su doctor.

"Me alegra ver que el amor todavía prevalece. Bueno señora me tengo que ir, cualquier cosa solo llámeme, con permiso" finalizo el doctor mientras salía de la habitación de la rubia.

_En muy poco tiempo por fin tendremos nuestra familia Terry_, pensó Susana mientras imaginaba la vida feliz que según ella tendría ahora con Terry.

Sin embargo lo que Terry estaba haciendo en estos momentos era todo menos en pensar en su ex prometida.

"Terry… ¿ya sabes qué horas son? Tenemos que levantarnos" regaño Candy a su rebelde ingles ya que este no se había querido levantar de la cama desde la noche anterior.

"Sigo cansado, acaso no recuerdas quién fue la que no me dejaba dormir" respondió Terry a una ya sonrojada Candy.

"¡TERRY!" grito una sonrojada y avergonzada Candy.

"Estoy jugando amor" dijo cariñosamente Terry mientras besaba a su dulce tarzan pecosa.

Desde la noche pasada esta pareja de enamorados no había hecho nada más que no fuera demostrarse su amor. "Te amo Terry" pronuncio Candy a su dulce rebelde inglés.

"Yo también, Candy" Contesto Terry.

Cada minuto que pasaba la pecosa con su amado, era millones de veces mejor que cualquier cuento de hadas que alguna vez pudo haber escuchado. ¿Cómo no amar aquellos ojos azules?, aquellos ojos llenos de dulzura, como de rebeldía. _Candy _escuche atentamente como pronunciaba mi nombre. Su voz es tan relajante, con solo oírlo me siento segura, protegida, feliz. Termino de pensar Candy mientras seguía viendo los ojos del hombre que amaba.

"Esta vez ganas" dijo Candy a Terry antes de plantarle un beso lleno de amor en los labios de este.

Al parecer esta pareja seguirá viviendo en su luna de miel por otra tarde, y otra noche. Cuando el amor llega, nada lo detiene, y lo que les sobraba a esta pareja era eso, amor.

Una rubia rogaba ante los ángeles que nunca más la separaran del hombre que amaba, mientras justo en esos momentos otra le gritaba hasta al diablo porque su esposo apareciera.

Después de que Madeline había terminado de leer el chisme que todo Nueva York estaba hablando, una extraña sensación en su vientre hizo que cayera directo al piso. Esta extraña sensación cambio de un malestar a un dolor

"¡AHHHH!" grito una y otra y otra vez Madeline.

_No, no no no no, ¡Esto no puede ser!_

Al parecer unas personitas habían decidido venir a este mundo mucho antes de lo esperado.

"¡AYUDA!"

"..."

No respondía nadie.

Lo único que había en aquella habitación era silencio, un silencio que solo se acomulaba ante los temores de la joven.

El dolor que se acumulaba en el vientre de Madeline era demasiado grande, pero para empeorar el asunto la joven castaña empezó a sangrar, empezó a sangrar demasiado.

_No, no moriré, ¡Mis hijos no morirán carajo!_

Poco a poco, con todas las fuerzas que tenia, Madeline empezó a arrastrarse por el piso para llegar al teléfono. Cada segundo que pasaba era más dolor, y más sangre en la habitación. Con muchos esfuerzos la joven pudo llegar a su objetivo, pero hubo un problema.

El dolor no la dejaba agarrar el teléfono, no podía estirar el brazo, el dolor era demasiado.

La joven solo empezó a llorar y llorar cada vez más, sentía que su mundo se hiba para abajo. Nunca antes la joven sentía la muerte más cerca.

Sangre, más y más sangre.

Madeline empezó a golpear el mueble para ver si así el teléfono pudiera caer al piso, y con muchos trabajos lo consigo. ¡Por fin tenia el teléfono en la mano! ¡Por fin podría hablarle al doctor para que viniera a salvarle la vida a sus hijos!

Pero hubo un problema...

Entre tanto dolor y lágrimas, la joven no podía recordar el numero.

"Por favor ¡Qué alguien me ayude!" gritaba la joven por ayuda, sentía que si se quedaba ahí, sus hijos morirían por su culpa.

Madeline hacia hasta lo imposible por recordar el número del doctor.

Para intentar limpiarse un poco la sangre decidió quitarse el suéter que tenia puesto, en cuanto se lo quito una tarjetita colo blanco salio volando. Madeline nunca había visto un pedazo de papel tan hermoso.

Esa tarjeta era la del doctor, donde estaba escrito su número.

Madeline agarro la tarjeta y empezó a llamar al doctor con el mejor esfuerzo que podía, ya que toda la pérdida de sangre la había debilitado mucho, ya casi ni podía ver de lo débil que estaba.

Pero la joven pudo, pudo marcarle al doctor.

"¿Bueno?" se escucho una voz ronca a travez del telefono.

"..."

Pero nadie contesto de vuelta.

"Bueno.. ¿Bueno, hay alguien hay?"

No se escuchaba nada más que la voz de un doctor confundido, ya que nadie respondía de regreso.

Madeline al momento de terminar de marcar el último número del teléfono del doctor, había caído.

Lo único que se podía ver en aquella habitación era una mujer embarazada que apenas respiraba, acostada en un piso lleno de sangre

"¡No!" grito un asustado Albert.

"¿Albert te encuentras bien? Pregunto George al ver como Albert se había palidesido derrepente.

"Si George, perdona no se que me paso" respondió Albert. No entendía porque se sentía tan agitado. De repente sintió cómo si algo lo hubiera golpeado en el corazón, se sintió débil, triste, era realmente una extraña sensación de poder explicar.

"¿Todo esta bien?" volvió a preguntar George.

"...si" respondió Albert.

Aunque nada estaba bien en esos momentos. Albert no sabia que justo en esos momentos su mujer y sus dos hijos estaban luchando con permanecer con vida. Entre más tiempo pasaba, más iba ganando la desgracia.

_**ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto._

"No tengo tiempo señor Leagen, ¿Cual es su respuesta?"

"Joven Fabian... yo..."

"Viejo rápido que mi tiempo es presiado"

"..."

"¿Y bien?"

"Acepto. ¿Quien es la víctima?"

Fabian sonrió ante la respuesta de aquel hombre. Pero sobretodo por ver como temblaba de miedo.

"Tenga" dijo Fabian mientras le entregaba una foto de la víctima.

Los ojos del señor Leagen quedaron más abiertos que nunca, mientras su piel palidecio un poco, _"...n... no!"_

**Hola cx estoy segura que muchas de ustedes han de pensar que me ausente por lo que dije en el capítulo pasado, sin embargo la razón principal fue mi escuela. ¡ME ESTA MATANDO! **

**Bueno el viernes que viene salgo de vacaciones por dos semanas :'D así que tendre muchooooooooo más tiempo (hasta ganas de subir nuevo capítulo diario me dan c:)**

**así que si no actualizo esta semana TENGAN POR SEGURO que lo hare al final de esta. Y por haberme ausentado poes actualizaré mucho en mis vacaciones**

**Cómo siempre mcuhas gracias por seguir leyendo y los quiero a todos :D**

**Bueno, nos vemos hasta la próxima! C:**


End file.
